Epic Fail
by NinjaNakkiOfCabin11
Summary: Persephone is sick of Hades' affairs, and has one of her own! She decides to have a baby, more specifically, a demigod. But one thing she didn't count on was her daughter being an epic fail! Rated T for action and some language-flames shall be laughed at! (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Prologue

**A/N: ****Hello again. So I abandoned this story for about two/three-ish years, and I figured it was long overdue for a rewrite and some updates. So. Here's the updated prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own the main character in this fic!**

**PROLOGUE**

Persephone wandered through the lush green meadow, the stalks of the wildflowers reaching up to halfway cover her swollen belly. The flowers craned and strained to get close to their patron goddess.

"Hello, my lovelies." The springtime goddess whispered, stroking the petals of a nearby flower.

She covered her stomach with one hand gently. The feeling of having something living inside of her was so…..new. But she liked the feeling. She had never, ever had a baby before, mortal or god. She'd only been pregnant for a week and a half, but the baby would be coming soon. That's the way godly pregnancies worked, with the exception of when a mortal was the one carrying.

It was a girl, she knew. She longed to be a mother who could live with her child, take care of her when she was sick, go to her school plays, and watch her graduate. But she couldn't.

The girl would go to Camp Half-Blood, stay clear away from the Hades cabin, grow up without a mother, and fight monsters.

Persephone sighed. She was aware that she had gone from Hera's "favorite" list to "hated" list. She'd cheated on her husband, Hades, with a mortal man named Benjamin, and was now carrying Benjamin's child. She also knew Hades was furious, and would send monsters after the child as soon as it took it's first breath. It was frightening to think about, and that wasn't even considering the inevitable punishment for his unfaithful wife.

But Persephone didn't feel guilty. Not at all. She _loved _Benjamin and her unborn child, and she _detested_ Hades. If he hadn't kidnapped and tricked her, she would have lived in comfort with her mother all year round- not having worrying about when her stupid husband was going to get back from Tartarus, and not having to fear his violent behavior.

She was sick of being the good girl, the obedient, passive wife of cruel and abusive Hades. He had gone off and had not one, but two children with Maria Di Angelo, and still expected Persephone to be as loyal as ever! He had loved Maria, and even admitted so in front of Persephone!

She was sick and tired of it all, and to prove it, she went and had an affair. A long overdue one in her mind, at that. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she hadn't rebelled earlier.

But she didn't have the affair _just_ to prove a point- she genuinely loved her mortal. Benjamin Reed was a nice man. He owned and operated a nice farm in the grassy state of Kansas, and worked it with only the help of one other farmhand. He was kind and gentle with the animals, and took very good care of the crops and plants that he grew. Once upon a time, he had a fiancé named Heather Fields. They were only 16, and were madly in love. But one day, on her way to an old -fashioned market a few miles away, she got in a car accident. She was killed instantly, and Benjamin, heartbroken, never loved again. Until, that is, he met Persephone, at the very same market that Heather had been killed trying to go to.

He was very open with Persephone, and she returned the favor by being open with him as well. He took knowing she was a goddess very well, and he didn't love her any less. He even knew she had a husband, but he had heard the old myths about her imprisonment. The story of Nico and Bianca only backup him up further, he decided her married status really didn't matter.

He was an old-fashioned kind of guy, who lived by himself in a classic log cabin-styled house on his farm. He had built it for him and Heather to live in, but when she died, he moved in by himself and had been living by himself since. The house was small on the outside, but rather large on the inside.

It was the beginning of spring, and she had just come back to find shelter among the living, and they'd already fell in love. It'd been love at first sight, and within almost no time(about one month), she was pregnant and almost ready to give birth. He knew that _eventually_ she would have to leave, but the idea of having a child excited him.

However, he was still saddened by the fact that Persephone couldn't just spend her days with him and their baby. He was even more saddened by the fact that Persephone had spring/summertime duties to tend to, and she would have to leave as soon as the baby was born. He was comforted, however, by Persephone's promises to check up on him and their daughter.

One day, in the middle of spring, Benjamin poured himself a cup of coffee and went to get the newspaper of the front porch. As he reached out a hand towards the door handle, a sound filled his ears: the cries of a baby.

He threw open the door and bent down. In front of him was a small brown, beautifully woven simple basket with a baby inside. It was covered and wrapped in a lavender blanket, and it's cries were loud and sharp, a large contrast to the normally quiet countryside. He picked up the basket and looked around to see if someone had dropped the baby off on the porch.

Suddenly, a flash of something shiny caught his eye. Inching the blanket down from around the baby's face, he saw a beautiful silver locket, with a delicate tiger lily etched onto it. A strong scent of flowers filled the air around him, and he knew. This was his baby girl. His and Persephone's.

And thus, the life of Lilah Heather Reed began.

**A/N: ****Reviews are my lifeline.**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	2. Ch 1: Pooper Scooper

_**A/N: Hey! Normally I rely to every review and favorite, but my computer is being stupid and the PMs aren't going through =( So I gotta thank and reply to you here:**_

_**14youtube and AngelRaziel and BalletandBooks: Thanks for favoriting! **_

_**percyjacksonharrypotter: Thanks for reviewing! I'm not one to quit a story when it's just getting started, so don't worry. I love Kansas, too! =)**_

_**akisok62646: Thanks for reviewing, favorting, and favoriting me, too! Triple threats + Fanfiction + Me = =)**_

_**ligrrl13 and Liljean15690: Thanks for alerting! I hope I won't disappoint!**_

_**lieutenant of Artemis forever: Thank you so, so much for alerting, favorting this story, and reviewing! Maximum Awesomeness!**_

_**Thanks so much for reviewing! Reviews are love!**_

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_Lilah's P.O.V._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The annoying sound of my alarm clock filled my room. Groaning, I flipped over and pounded a fist on it. The clock fell on my nightstand and crashed to the floor, it's numbers flickering, then going out.

_Great, that's my fifth alarm clock this year. _I thought as I sat up in bed and stretched. I slipped out of bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out a ¾ inch sleeved shirt, a pair of jean overalls, and some mud-splattered working boots.

I tied my laces and glanced over at the clock, then remembered that I'd murdered it. Luckily, I glanced at the time before it died, so I assumed it was around 5:20 in the morning.

Why was I, a 12-year-old girl getting up and changed at 5:20 in the morning, you ask?

Because I'm a farmer's daughter, that's why.

I live in Kansas, born and raised. I love it's beautiful plains, rolling hills, and ever-present smell of alfalfa in the air. The sweetness that just fills the air and the fact that there isn't another human soul besides me, my dad, and Randy, in miles around just makes me smile.

Randy was only 7 or so years younger than my dad. He was extremely tan with a slight sunburn, close-cut brown hair, baby blue eyes, and a small patch of stubble on his chin. He was not only the only help (besides me) my dad had on the farm, but he was my closest confident.

Apparently, my mom left as soon as I was born. My dad says I inherited her straight black hair and pale skin with a natural, pretty glow. However, I got my father's bright, baby blue eyes, shattering me and my mom's close resemblance.

I tromped through the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. The newspaper was lying on the table, unread, and a tall glass of orange juice sat untouched in the middle of the counter.

I smiled to myself as I helped myself to the glass of OJ. _Randy._ The stable hand was always looking out for me, and had become a very close friend to both me and my father. Breakfast was long over, and he had saved me a glass, probably telling my dad that he'd drink it later.

I took long gulps and set down the empty glass. I put it into the sink and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Today was going to be a long day, I could just tell by the unwanted pulp that slid down my throat.

The sun beat down strongly, warming me instantly as I trudged over to the stables. Fortunately, the only other chore besides taking care of the horses I had was to feed the three stupid chickens, meaning I could spend practically all day with my horses. Unfortunately, the chore I had to do for the horses was mucking.

I got out the shovel and made my way to the first stall, belonging to Ginger, a chestnut mare.

"Hey there, Ginger." I said stroking her gently. Apparently she had some sort of significance to my dad. I think she belonged to some girl named Heather from a long, long time ago. The horse was just beginning to become elderly. I took a little extra time cleaning out the stall, because she was so important to my dad.

I moved over to Topher, my dad's black stallion. I finished his stall, then made my way over to Baby Cakes, my dad's other horse. Baby Cakes, or Baby, was a ginger mare who was also expecting. Xavier was next, a white male colt. He was as obnoxious as usual. Finally, I made my way over to my horse's stall. Makayla stood straight, an expectant look on her face. She was only a baby but had great intelligence (Unlike her twin Xavier) and knew I probably had some sugar cubes on me.

"Hey there, girly." I smiled, reaching into my pocket for a cube. As she happily munched, I got down to business, mucking out her stall. When I was done, I groomed her and sat, talking to her.

Eventually I decided it was probably time to go inside for a long overdue lunch. I pulled off my mucking boots that I slipped over my other regular boots, and took

Off my cover-up jacket.

I ran across the lawn, up to the back of the house, and slipped in the sliding glass door.

I untied my boots and took them off.

The sound of voices flooded through the kitchen. It sounded like dad and Randy were in conversation in the living room. I started to make way to them, but stopped short.

"It's time to let her go." Randy said.

"No! She's the only part of Persephone I have let." My dad said, getting quieter towards the end.

"But it's dangerous to let her stay!" Randy argued.

Somehow, I figured that the "her" they were talking about was me.

"You have the locket, anyway." Randy continued.

Silence.

"Hades knows she's alive, healthy, and staying here." Randy again.

"I would give my life to know that my baby girl is okay." I heard the anger creeping into my dad's voice.

"She'll be the death of us all!" Randy shouted. His voice echoed through the house. "I doubt she's even yours! Every plant she touches, she kills! She literally caught a hydrangea bush on _fire!_ By _looking at it!_"

I remembered that day. I was five years old, and my dad took me outside to a special garden he'd made just for me.

"_You'll love it! It'll be the best garden in Kansas! Your mother will be so proud. Isn't it wonderful?" _He'd asked me. I'd given him a look and said something like, _Gardening is so boring. I hate flowers._ His eyes grew so wide, and he almost dropped me off his back. _What?_ He'd been so….flabbergasted, for lack of better word. Almost disappointed. I'd turned my head away from him, refusing to me his eyes. I settled on glaring at a hydrangea bush. And it caught fire.

I was sick of hearing this conversation. Tears pooling in my eyes, I clutched at the locket I knew Randy was talking about. The only thing I have from my mother. I rarely took it off. I pushed through the swinging door to the living room, where I found my dad and my friend squaring off. They looked over at me in surprise.

"If I'm such a burden to you, I guess I'll just leave!" I yelled, glaring at them both. I was well aware of the fact that a vase of daffodils withered, blackened, and died behind them.

I turned to leave.

"Good! Once you're gone, we'll all be safe." I stopped suddenly, in shock at what I thought was my best friend's comment.

That was not the reaction I was hoping for.

I turned around. "_What?_"

"It's either you, or me." Randy said quite seriously.

**Dun dun dun! Well, in the next chapter, things get….humorous. ;) Sorry it's short, but I'm updating before I go on a little vay-cay. Happy 4****th**** of July weekend, people! Remember, reviews are love! (And it isn't quite so serious from here on out =P)**

**MY PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**(Not songs that inspired me, but songs I listened to as I wrote.)**

**1. Toxic- Britney Spears**

**2. If I Had You- Adam Lambert**

**3. When I Grow Up- Pussycat Dolls**

**4. She Wolf- Shakira**

**5. Your Love Is My Drug- Ke$ha**

**I love all these songs! Check 'em out!**

**Reviews make me sing and dance really crazy! XD**

**Read on and Rock out-**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	3. Ch 2: Of Ginger, Snakes, Markets, & BFFS

**A/N: And I…RETURN! And I bring with me chapter 2 of Epic Fail! I think this chapter is sorta serious, like chapter one, though. =( Sorry, I know I promised humor, but I did stick some in in places! Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated, but I got kinda stuck on this chapter, so…..without further ado, I give you: Chapter Two! (RHYMED! XD)**

**I own nothing, except, Lilah, , Randy, Benjamin, Ray-Ray, and Adam =)**

**Reviews are beastly!**

**CHAPTER 3:**

Lilah's P.O.V.

I saddled up Ginger, making sure the saddle was strapped on tight.

Earlier, after Randy said it was earth me or him, I'd ran up stairs, changed into a plain, pale pink, sorta ruffle-y button-down blouse, and pair of dark blue jeans, which I tucked into pale brown cowboy boots, then ran back downstairs and out of the back door. Amazingly, no one tried to stop me. Then again, nobody was there.

I patted Ginger and murmured to her about how pretty she is. In Hindsight, I probably shouldn't have taken _her_. But in my defense, my horse, Makayla, and her twin Xavier weren't old enough, Baby Cakes, was really pregnant, and Topher…just…no. He's my dad's, he's too strong for me, and he just plain hates me. Ginger was the only option.

I fed her a carrot, then grabbed the pail of yellow seed I use to feed the chickens. I slipped out of Ginger's stall with the bucket, leaving her happily munching on her veggies. I made my way across the muddy ground to the small, red chicken coop near the edge of our property in one direction. I opened the little chain link fence-gate, and did chicky-roll call.

Messi, our only female hen, was pecking at the ground, trying to find some hidden seeds. She was a _total_ drama queen, very high maintenance. We even had to give her a bath every two days, or she wouldn't lay eggs.

Orlando, our only "stable" rooster, was strutting around in circles, trying to impress Messi. He was the "Big Chicken on Campus", and was full of himself, a ladies man, and very, well, cocky.

Bob finished up the roll call. His full name was Robert, hence 'Bob'. Robert or "Bob", was…..out there. I think there is something seriously mentally wrong with him. He's retarded.

Anyway, Bob currently had a piece of grass stuck to his head, and was flapping his wings as if he could fly. He suddenly started to run towards the chain-link fence, where he hit it head first. He bounced back, and landed on his butt. Then he stood up, and tried it again.

"Here, Chicky Chicky Chicky! Here, Chicky!" I cooed, spreading the seed here and there. Messi and Orlando immediately came over, clucking, pecking at the seeds. Messi even used her wing to push some over to the side of the fence to save for later.

I had to throw some seeds at Bob to get him to eat.

Eventually, after I tossed some more seed, I went out of the cage, locked it, and returned to Ginger.

I patted her, then threw one leg over her back. I straightened myself up and took the reins. "Let's go, girl." I told her. I walked her out of the stall and onto the dirt/muddy road. I flicked the reins.

"Go!" I shouted. She started to gallop. I felt myself smile. Riding was my most favorite thing in the world to do. "Woo-hoo!" I called, my long, black, straight hair blowing behind me in the wind. "Yes!" I shouted.

She galloped along, for miles and miles. Suddenly, I pulled back on the reins. "Woah!" I called, pulling up on the reins. She reared up, and let out a neigh. A giant Cobra sat up in the road in front of us.

"_Sssssss….." _It hissed at us. Ginger, startled, reared up. She bucked back, and I tumbled backwards. I cried out in alarm as I landed on the ground with a _thud_. Ginger neighed again as she darted to the side of the road.

"_Sssssssss…die, daughter of Perssssssssephone….." _The snake hissed. It lashed out at me, fangs gleaming in the hot Sun. I screamed and rolled to the side, accidentally rolling into the ditch next to Ginger.

Unfortunately, I was in the worst position available. A spooked horse was on its feet above me, and I was lying on the ground next to her hooves. Ginger reared up, and her hooves began their descent. I screamed.

Then suddenly, I was back on Ginger, in the road at the exact same spot where I'd seen the snake. The snake who was nowhere to be seen. It looked like everything was just as it was. Ginger was completely calm, as if nothing had happened. Puzzled, I looked around.

"Hello?" I called, looking around. Nothing. Maybe it was a dream. I shook my head and cantered on, all the way to the dirt side road where I turned. Looking back, I realized that the air smelled faintly of flowers and springtime air.

I got off of Ginger and tied her to a wooden post. I sprinkled a few sugar cubes around in the grass near her feet. "See you soon." I whispered to her, patting her nose.

I turned and weaved around all of the people crowded and milling around the clearing. I pushed past vendors and booths for assorted things. You see, I was at an olf fashioned outdoor market.

The very same thing that Heather lady died going to many years ago. And the same one my dad met my mom at 12 years ago.

"Lilah! Lilah, baby! Yous gotta try dis new perfume, eh?" A guy named Mack called to me. He was an old friend.

"Maybe later!" I shouted back.

"Yous betta!" He responded.

Smiling, I continued towards the edge of the clearing.

"Hey, Lilah! Haven't seen you in a while." Murphey, another vendor/friend called.

"Hi!" I waved. "I've been busy."

A middle-aged woman named Ruby stopped me. "Lilah, darling, your ensamble is quite a good look on you." She said with a smile.

"Yours too, on you." I awkwardly replied. She laughed her infamous laugh.

"Quite." She smiled. She saw someone behind me. "Oh, Richard darling!" She called, rushing off towards the man she'd seen. "Nice seeing you, dear!" She called back at me. I smiled and waved.

Finally, I reached the edge of the clearing. I brushed past the trees and slid through the weeds. I stopped and scanned the area, hoping hard. I caught a glimpse of red curls.

"Ray-Ray!" I called. "Ray-Ray!"

"Shut up, or you'll alert the whole wood!" She shouted back.

I was so happy I could cry. I ran towards the place I'd seen red hair and looked behind a large, big-leaved bush.

"Ray-Ray!" I cried, tackling my best friend in a hug.

"Woah, woah, woah, watch it!" She laughed, hugging me back.

I pulled away, not letting go of her arms. "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever!" I squealed.

She frowned and stepped away. "Yeah, speaking of which, could ya let us know net time you plan to drop off the face of the earth?"

You see, this outdoor market is five months, every year, 20 hours a day, like clockwork. Ray-Ray and I were home schooled, so the first time we actually got to hang out with another kid our age is at the market (Because the Wal-Mart we visit isn't the ideal place for a playdate.) Normally, Ray-Ray and I hang out as much as possible for the five market months, but it was month three and I hadn't visited once.

"Yeah, we missed you." I whirled around to see a boy my age with brown hair tucked up under a paperboy-looking hat. I smiled even wider.

"Adam!" I exclaimed, running over to him and giving him a bear hug. "I missed you!" I smiled.

Adam smiled at me, his normal grin giving color to my black-and-white world. Adam had a smudge of dirt on his cheek, and his blue eyes shined with delight. He was missing a tooth ("My last one!" he proudly announced later) and his overalls, blue with pin-thin white stripes was a little tattered. He looked perfect.

Ray-Ray (Whose name was actually Rayna), Adam, and I had been friends ever since we spotted each other in the woods at this market many years ago. We were all the best of friends, an odd bunch, what with a boy whose destine fate was a farmer, nothing more; a girl with fiery red, annoyingly curly hair and hazel eyes that stopped changing color on the unfortunate day they turned gold; and a pale, naturally-glowing skinned, thin girl with black hair and baby-blue eyes.

"I missed you too." He said, giving me a crushing hug. I felt heat spread to my cheeks.

Ray-Ray coughed uncomfortably. "Erm, Earth to Adam!" She waved her hands wildly above her head. Adam let go of me.

"Oh, right, sorry." He said sheepishly, stepping over from next to me to next to Ray-Ray.

"Well, Lilah, you missed a bunch. A _ton_ has happened, and later I need to speak to you girl-to-woman. And I call "woman"."

I scrunched up my nose. "You sound like you're going to give me the talk." I complained.

"Eww! Grody!" Ray-ray said, stepping back with her arms outstretched. "No way, Josie!"

Adam and I started at her. Adam burst into laughter. I smiled. "Josie? You mean Jose?"

Ray-Ray glared at me. "Well, Jose is a guy's name. And your not a guy, right?" She said. I burst into laughter alongside Adam. "_Right?_" She asked again, quickly, with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Yes," I replied, giggling. "I swear I am a girl."

Ray-Ray wiped imaginary sweat away from hr forehead. "Whew. Sweat off my forehead." She said dramatically. I laughed and gave her a little shove.

Our laughter died down. We all just kinda stared at each other.

"So…what now?"

"…..Have you guys heard anything about demonic cobras lunging at you in the middle of the road nearly killing you, then disappearing altogether?"

"Forget I asked."

**So…watcha think? Anonymous reviews are turned on, so if you don't have an account or aren't logged in, you can still review! Anyway, I have a rant to do:**

**WHAT THE FUDGE? JENNIFER LAWRENCE? PLAYING KATNISS EVERDEEN IN THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE? ! The most coveted role in Hollywood is being handed over to someone completely wrong for the part. And yes, it's official, she IS ACTUALLY playing Katniss. That movie is now destroyed. I am so mad, I could brake something. -.- I now add her to the list of Actresses I Can't Stand:**

**1. Dakota Fanning**

**2. Anna Sophia Robb**

**3. Jennifer Lawrence**

**There. But I have a feeling HG will be one of those movies that they make again…and again…and again…..like, Romeo and Juliet, or the Mummy. (And, which, the originals of both of those movies sucked. So they is hope for us yet! The best versions are like, the third or fourth time they remake it! =P)**

**If you think I'm wrong, tell me. Seriously, I WANT YOUR OPINION.**

**Okay, so, anyway, back to Epic Fail. 17th reviewer gets honorable mention and a special surprise =) So 17th reviewer, include your name or your "computer name" (Mine is Kate. Not my real name, but a computer name.)  
><strong>

**MY PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**(Not songs that inspired me, but songs I listened to as I wrote.)**

**1. Super Bass- Nicki Manaj (This goes for Chap. 1, too.)**

**2. Teach Me How To Dougie- Cali Swag District (Same as Super Bass) ((R.I.P. M-Bone! :'( ))**

**3. The Best Love Song- T-Pain feat. Chris Brown (Same as Super Bass)**

**4. Circus- Britney Spears**

**5. Watch Me- Zendaya and Bella Thorne (Um….don't ask…..)**

**Read, Review, and Love! (Sorry this AN was so long! If you read the whole thing put "Buns" in your review! ;) )**

**-Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	4. Ch 3: A Rocky Start

**A/N: Yes! So how is two updates across the span of three days for a no-updating apology? XD Anyway, I got an ah-MAZING review for chapter 3. The kind of review telling me what needs improvement and what was not good. And I read my story over and realized they were right. I was really disappointed with it. I'm glad I caught the crappy-ness before I wrote more. So. Constructive criticism. I thrive on constructive criticism. And I eat reviews for breakfast, too. Well, that and a bowl of Awesomeness. So feed the author! XD**

**Enjoy! I don't own PJO or the Ramada Hotel and Conference Center. Or Wal-Mart. But I do own a nook. :)**

Lilah's P.O.V.

Ray-Ray, Adam, and I became friends over a rock. No joke.

When I was about 5 or so, I went through this phase where I picked up every rock and kept it because it was "pretty". And I mean every rock. A piece of limestone, a piece of concrete. A pink rock with black spots, a turquoise one with orange speckles.

Some of them, when I pull out my giant container from my under my bed, I realize are actually really, really, _really,_ lame or gross looking (Ex: Those concrete pieces, or this one I found that looks like a little ball of puke.) Some were really cool, like this one purple one or won with shiny crystals inside.

But anyway, I first went to the market when I was five, right? Well, I wasn't the only one. Little Rayna Stevens, with her little red fuzzball pigtails, was trying to balance on a fallen log on the edge of the clearing.

Little Adam Prone, with his blue striped paperboy hat on his mussed brown hair, was crawling aroud near the edge, trying to catch a toad.

And I, little Lilah Reed, with tangled black hair, was trying to climb a large oak tree on the edge.

Adam decided to make his move. He crouched down and then sprang horizontally towards the toad. _Thud. _He landed in the mud, the toad hopping away.

Suddenly, seconds later, the little branch I was on creaked. Panicked, I frantically tried to grab at the branch just above my fingers. The morning dew, combined with last night's rainfalls made everything slick and my feet slid out fromunder me. I let out a squeal as I plummeted down towards the ground. _Thump._ I landed on a pile of wet leaves.

Rayna, distracted by the fall of something large out of the tree near her (for you nitwits out there: Me.) broke her concentration. She tottered over to her left too much and fell. _Oomph. _

Something sparkly caught Adam's eye. It was laying in the grass, a couple of yards away.

At that same moment, my little five-year-old sight saw a gleam in the grass, only yards away.

And same with Rainy. She began to crawl towards the sparkly object.

I began to bear crawl.

Adam army-crawled.

We reached the sparkly object- A rock!- at the same moment. We all stuck our hands out to grab it.

We suddenly realized we weren't alone.

I narrowed my eyes at Rayna and Adam. "What are _you_ guys doing? This is _my _rock."

"What? No, I saw it first!" Rayna protested.

"Yeah, right!" Adam scoffed. "I saw it before the both you!"

"_What?" _And so began the big argument. You know how kids are, right? And how they argue? Well, needless to say, it was many "_nuh-uh!" _s and _"No, _I_ saw it first!" _s before we came to an agreement.

You see apparently, I wasn't the only five-year-old rock collector. Rayna saw a documentary on Discovery Channel about Diamonds, Rubies, Emeralds, and other jewels. She was absolutely fascinated. Adam pretended that certain rocks were special pieces of gold that he imaged in a pirate game he made up.

So we agreed to split it up. Rayna looked over her shoulder, ran and got something, and came back. It was a large gray rock. He stuck it out towards me. "Here. Use this." She suggested. I took the rock, just as Adam came running over. "There's a tree stump over there." He informed me, pointing towards the oak I'd climbed.

We walked over to the stump, and put down the sparkly rock. I lifted the gray rock over my head. I was about to slam the rock down when Rayna stuck out her arm in front of me. "Wait. Why do _you_ get to brake it?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" Adam piped up.

I looked at them. "Because I saw it first. Duh."

"Oh. Okay."

….

"…Wait a minute. What?"

But I didn't wait. I slammed the rock down onto the sparkly rock.

_Crack._

The rock cracked and split apart in three equal, perfect portions. We all looked at it, stunned. Then I threw the gray rock over my shoulder and shrugged. I reached out and snatched a piece. The others did the same.

"Wait a minute. Why do _you_ get the big piece?"

And so, our friendship began. I found a piece of blue ribbon, and threaded the strip through a tiny hole in my piece of the rock, and tied it in the back, making a necklace.

Rayna found a scrap of brown leather, twisted it _just so,_ and wrapped it around her piece of rock, making an interesting necklace, that, interestingly enough, hasn't broken since.

Adam took some wire and twisted and wrapped it around his piece. Then he took a part of a small chained and attached it to the wires, making a cool-looking keychain.

The pride and joys of our rock collections were now the symbol of our friendship.

Adam told us all about his little crop field, and how it was growing much more better than his older brother's. Rayna told us that she hated her name, and that it was to pretty and girly, and that we were to call her Ray or Ray-Ray, and if we ever called her Rayna that she would rip our legs of and make us eat them ("-and I won't even give you any salt or ketchup!") And I told them I didn't have a mom. They stared at me. I don't really think any of us fully understood my situation.

We did everything together. Those first five months were probably the best three moths of my life. For once, I really felt accepted, loved, and important. We played all sorts of games, and did all sorts of things. I finally went to someone else's house, _and_ spent the night. We had so much fun.

September came to soon. It was the last of the five months, and we were aware that we wouldn't see each other anymore for a while on that last day, almost every vendor had packed up and was leaving, Ray-Ray, Adam and I said our goodbyes at the edge of the clearing, our official meeting spot. Tears in my five-year-old eyes, my dad took me hand and pulled me away, onto the back of Topher, and away from my friends, standing there, staring at me, and waving, as I rode away.

Like clockwork, we met every year during those five months, but for some reason, I just didn't feel like going.

"Month Three! Month freaking Three! _Three!_" Ray-Ray yelled at me, shaking my shoulders for emphasis. Adam pulled her away.

"I'm sorry! I really am. I was just busy. You know…doing…stuff." I defended myself.

"Doing "stuff", huh?" Ray-Ray made air quotes around "stuff". "And what did this "stuff" include, that prevented you from seeing your best friends in what has become a sacred time?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. "What did this "stuff" include, preventing you from coming until month freaking _Three?_ Hell, we could've already done all our usual stuff by now, and be trying out new stuff!"

What she meant by "our usual stuff" was all of the stuff we did each and every single summer without fail. Jumping the creek, stealing little jewels from Mad Max, a vendor, and getting homemade milkshakes from Nana, a nice, old woman.

"Well, let's cram our days with our usual stuff, then, do new stuff whenever we're done." I suggested.

Ray-Ray stared at me. "Well, uh, _duh,_ Lilah, that's the only thing we can do. Duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's start now." Adam suggested from behind Ray-Ray.

Ray-Ray's eyes settled on something over my shoulder. A gleam came to her eyes, and a sly smile spread on her lips. "Let's not."

Ray-Ray, Adam, and I wondered around to the big wooden table.

"Um, Ms. Kiskos?" Adam asked. Ms. Kiskos looked up from a stack of papers she was studying.

She arched an eyebrow. "…Yes?"

Ms. Kiskos was the organizer of the Five-Month market. But mostly, she was an old grandma to everyone. There really wasn't any rules or restrictions to the market, but people always asked Ms. Kiskos before doing anything. She was definitely the Matriarch of the whole thing.

"We're here to sign up. For the flower-growing contest." Ray-Ray said. I sighed. They were making me enter, even though I detested growing anything, and sucked at growing and keeping alive flowers.

"Oh, yes, young contenders. Lovely. Just fill out this form here, children." She pushed a piece of paper towards us, along with a pen from Ramada Hotel and Conference Center.

Ray-Ray grabbed my shoulder and steered me over in front of the paper. Sighing, I uncapped the pen and began to fill out the form. I neatly wrote my name in cursive, filled out my age, address, parent's name, and phone number. I recapped the pen, gave Ms. Kiskos the form and sighed- again.

"Quit sighing, it's, like, depressing." Ray-Ray said, grabbing Adam and my hand and pulling us away. Ms. Kiskos' area was next to the entrance.

We went over to the post where I'd tied Ginger up.

"Gingy, baby!" Ray-Ray announced, patting Ginger's head.

"What's up, Ginger? Haven't seen you in a while." Adam acknowledged with a smile.

I untied Ginger and poured a little bit of water from my water bottle out onto her mouth. She lapped it up gratefully. I slung my leg over Ginger's side and sat up on her.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked.

Ray-Ray shrugged, her way of saying her parents brought her, and Adam pointed towards Silver Streak, his silver-coated horse.

A few years ago, Ray-Ray and I pooled our money and bought him from Mack. Apparently, Mack found him and managed to tame him, but didn't want him or know what to do with him. We gave him to Adam, who named him Silver Streak (with our help, of course) after his ability to run fast and hard for a long time without slowing. He was one of the fastest horses in the county.

Ray-Ray disappeared momentarily, going to find her parents and tell them she was going to my house. When she came back, Adam had already untied and sat upon Silver Streak. Ray-Ray pulled herself on Streak behind him, and the three of us made our way onto the main road, which was a few yards away.

"Race ya!" I shouted, smacking the reins to make Ginger gallop away. "Last one home is a cow pie!"

Ray-Ray wrapped her arms around Adam to keep herself steady, preparing for Silver Streak's incredibly fast canter.

They beat me by a mile.

**A/N: Done! Anyway, I tried to make this chapter much more detailed and not going to fast. I lost my groove near the end, but hey! I think it was pretty good. I have to say I'm the most pleased by this chapter. But are you? Tell me in a REVIEW! = P By the way, remember that 17th reviewer gets a special shout out and secret surprise! =)  
><strong>

**MY PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**1. Mannequin- Katy Perry**

**2. UR so Gay- Katy Perry**

**3. I Like It Rough- Lady GaGa**

**4. Kalimba- Mr. Scruff (XD Haha…this is on, like, all Windows HP computers, but I think it's catchy)**

**5. Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift**

**Not a lot of variety on my songs, but whatever. =P Anyway, don't forget to feed the author!**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	5. Ch 4: The Poison Touch

**A/N: Hey! Update for Epic Fail, coming through! I wonder if anyone actually reads these things, anyway. Do you? Yes, yes, I think you do. Maybe. Possibly. Probably. Not. Not? Okay, now I've just confused myself….. Anyway, thanks sooo much for your reviews! Y'all make me feel so special inside! ;D Anyway, in two reviews, we will have 17 reviews! Woo-hoo! (17 is my Volleyball number =) ) 17th**** reviewer gets a special prize!**

**I don't own PJO.**

Lilah's P.O.V.

The day of the contest came much too quickly. It had only been a week since Ray-Ray, Adam, and I signed up, and somehow I'd managed to keep my little flower alive, but barely.

I'd decided to grow a Foxglove plant for the contest. It was a light shade of violet, and was about 7 inches tall. I was actually pretty proud of that little plant, considering my not-so-pleasant history with growing things. I was excited, mostly because I wasn't even sure if a Foxglove was even supposed to grow that tall.

I'd carefully planted that plant in a light green pot with a black cursive _L_ on it, standing for _Lilah_. I watered and weeded , spending lots of time on my plant.

I'm not sure exactly how the weeds kept growing; But then again, _I _was planting, so, I guess that's just my luck.

I found the Foxglove seed in the very back of the skinny gardening closet in the hall near my room. A long time ago, my dad had thought I would enjoy planting all kinds of things. Flowers, trees, bushes, you name it, my dad had all of the supplies to grow it in the closet. We called it the planting closet, but I always tried my best to stay away from it.

/F/L/A/S/H/B/A/C/K-O/N/E/W/E/E/K/

When Ray-Ray, Adam, and I got home last week, we headed straight for it, they, excitedly, me, reluctantly. Plants are _not_ my specialty, obviously.

Adam grabbed a stool and Ray-Ray pulled the dirty, dingy string attached to a tiny light bulb in order to literally shed some light on the situation. I got on the stool and found myself face to face with the very top shelf, where we keep all the seeds. I pushed away cans of water-holding crystals and _Insto-Fertilizer! _To a brown basket filled to the brim with seed packets and boxes. I sifted through them. _Sunflowers, Begonias, Tulips. No, no, and no._

"Um…how about…..Daisies?" I called down. Ray-Ray wrinkled her nose.

"No, too girly." She replied.

"Uh…Roses? Petunias? Poppies?" I asked.

"No, no, and what-ies?" Adam called back.

I smiled a bit and leafed through the rest. Nothing sounded good. The closest thing I found that I even remotely considered was a pack of orange Tiger Lilies.

"Hey! Tiger Lilies!" I'd announced. Ray-Ray had clapped her hands and Adam said "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Then I pulled out the packet, only to find it completely empty. My face fell, and I dropped it.

"Never mind. Scratch that." I said, feeling disappointed.

There were a bunch of random, assorted seeds at the bottom of the basket, and a couple shredded unidentifiable packets, but those obviously wouldn't work.

I was about to give up, and I began to put the seed packets I'd taken out back in the basket, when in the process, my elbow hit a packet of Daffodil seeds. The packet slid across the shelf to the very back. It hit the back wall, then promptly slid down the slot of empty space between the back wall and the shelf, and all. The. Way. To. The. Bottom. Of. The. Closet.

See, a few years ago, Ray-Ray was staying the night and Adam was over. Suddenly, a noise came from the closet. At the time, we weren't scaredy-cats and when I went to inspect the closet, I opened the door and a giant dog with red eyes growled at me. I slammed the door, screamed, than ran to my room. Very heroic.

Now, I cried "Nooo!", reaching out theatrically.

"What? What?" Ray-Ray demanded. "What happened?"

"A pack of Daffodils slid down." I said.

"Down where?" Adam inquired.

"Down…to the bottom of the closet." I said gravely. I hopped of the stool and pushed it towards Adam. "Take this." I said.

I bent down in order to go into the closet. Ray-Ray grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Don't go in there." Her eyes widened in fear.

"I have to." I said evenly. I wished I could turn around and run into my room. I wished I didn't have to go in there. That's where the psycho dog came from. But I couldn't. I had to go down and retrieve the daffodil seeds. They were my dad's favorite, and he looked forward to planting a pack every year. He would be needing them before long.

"If you don't make it out….know that I'll miss you. You're my best friend." Ray-Ray said, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey! What about me?" Adam cried.

We both looked at him. "Your like…our sidekick. Ya know, Catwoman and Wonder Woman, best friends forever, and Robin, the little tag-along." Ray-Ray said.

"Robin?" He protested. "He's lame! Plus, he's Batman's sidekick."

"Well, Batman and Catwoman broke up and Catwoman got custody of the little kid, Robin."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

By now I'd had enough. I slid out of Ray-Ray's embrace and got down on my knees, crawling into the closet. I pushed past giant watering cans, bags of potting soil, big clay pots, and giant tubs of weed-killer.

I slid past the obstacles towards the back of the closet. My body disappeared from sight. I was entirely in the bottom of the closet. It was dark and dank. I reached my hand out, feeling around. Eventually, my hand made contact with the base board. I pulled myself closer to find a seed packet lodged in between the wall and baseboard.

I quickly reached out and snatched it up. I was about to crawl back out of the creepy closet when another seed packet lodged in the base board caught my eye.

I curiously reach out and grabbed it, too. FOXGLOVE, I barely made out the plant name in the dark. "Huh." It sounded cool. I almost _knew_ it was my plant.

/E/N/D/O/F/F/L/A/S/H/B/A/C/K/

I was supposed to meet Ray-Ray and Adam at our usual spot, with my plant, before the big contest. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail with a big red ribbon, grabbed my plant, slipped on my pair of white Keds, which I used for 'dirty work', and headed downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, I remembered the big fight about a week ago. I shuddered, recalling Randy's serious, hateful look and my dad's furious tone and expression. I hadn't seen Randy since, and on the scarce times I saw my dad, I didn't have the courage to ask him where he was.

On the night of the fight, I'd laid in my bed and wondered what I could've possibly done wrong to anger my friend. Then realization hit me, and I knew Randy wasn't my friend. He never was. My only human best friends were Ray-Ray and Adam.

And for some reason, I didn't even tell them about the fight. Or that my dad was practically M.I.A. I'm not sure why I didn't, and I knew I should, but I couldn't ever find the right moment to tell them.

I sauntered into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of Apple Juice. I stood in silence, gulping the juice down, staring at the framed picture of a cross-stitched chicken pulling loaves of bread out of the oven. I polished of my juice and put it in the dish washer.

I slipped on my jean jacket and pushed the back sliding door open. I stepped out, the slightly-chilly wind softly blowing my ponytail to the side. I closed the door and pulled my jacket tighter.

Stiffly, I walked across the green grass to the horse stables. The door creaked as I pushed it open. I scanned the horses, noting that Topher, my dad's horse, was gone. So was Makayla. Baby Cakes was gone, too, leaving only Ginger and Xavier. Puzzled I patted Ginger. "What's going on, girl?" I asked her.

She snorted, as if she understood me and was trying to answer. With a sigh, I saddled her up, gave her a small sugar cube, and led her outside, out to the long dirt-and-rocks driveway.

I swung my leg over her flank, than pulled myself up straight. "C'mon, girl. Let's go see Adam and Ray-Ray." I flicked the reins, and we were off.

I pushed her hard, not wanting to repeat the time I met that snake. I carefully clutched the small green pot to my chest and Ginger barreled down the long, deserted, dusty road.

We galloped and galloped, for a mile or so, before I allowed the horse to slow down. I sat on guard as we passed the spot where the snake tried to kill me.

"Just keep going. Just keep going." I soothed. I'm still not quite sure who I was soothing- Me or Ginger.

We reached the market without incident. I slipped off of Ginger and tied her to a post, giving her a carrot to munch on. I clutched the Foxglove and weaved around people, trying to get to the far side of the market.

I hurried along, ignoring greetings, compliments, and advertisements from my vendor-friends. I pushed through a few more people and was relived to see that Ray-Ray and Adam were sitting on a log, chatting animatedly.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." I flopped down next to them on the log.

"Let me see it. How's it looking?" Adam said with a smile, his arms outstretched. I handed him the Foxglove.

"She's doing good." I answered, swelling with pride. I had managed not to kill it.

Yet.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked Ray-Ray. She shook her head.

"Nope. Robin here just was telling me about his lame-o adventures in the Batcave."

Adam handed the plant back to me and groaned. "Quit calling me Robin! He's so lame! Unlike what I was telling you about, which was really how I _totally_ made creamed corn out of my brothers in the Farm Games." He said. The Farm Games was a series of events that have to do with farming that Adam and his two older brothers, Ricky and Ron, competed in. Adam's parents created them to help their sons with the farming. They also had a 'Princess Show' for Adam's younger sister, Amy, who was 5. She just showed off all her skills for her parents.

"Cool." I smiled at him. I knew he loved to beat his older brothers at anything and everything: Farming, Kickball, and even Checkers. The only thing he was terrible at (and therefore beaten by his brothers) was academics. He was clever, but not smart. He was also Dyslexic, like me.

Ray-Ray rolled her eyes and stood up. "Let's go win us a competition!" She said, taking the Foxglove from me. Together we all got up and made out way over to the "playing court", a small empty lot where kids played some sports during the market, where the competition would be held.

The moment we signed in, I knew we were in trouble. My little 7 inch Foxglove was nothing compared to the massive displays of flowers around the court. Murphy was rotating his big pot of Daises around, so that the painted-on bow on the pot was facing the front. Ruby was re-arranging a giant spray of assorted, beautiful flowers in a crystal vase.

Adam and Ray-Ray followed my gaze.

"Holy shit." Adam muttered, scanning the area. Then he glanced at the tiny pot in my hand.

"Oh…wow." For once, Ray-Ray was at loss for words.

I scrambled around for something to say. "Well, um, at least I didn't kill it! I mean, I actually grew something! That's a victory in itself!" I smiled, nudging them in a pitiful attempt to lift their spirits. Adam chuckled and Ray-Ray managed a small smile, that, thankfully, reached her eyes.

Together, we walked around the brilliant displays to a small empty space on the side. A _very_ low stool was set up in out space, but it was big enough to serve as a table for my plant. I set my pot down and turned away. I rubbed my eyes and waited for the contest to begin.

I watched as Spud, an all-brown, very old beagle, trot by. He was Mrs. Kiskos' dog, and everyone at the market knew him. He was the 'market dog', and everybody treated him nicely.

I turned my attention to the only place where I wouldn't see the plants that put my hard work to shame: The ground in front of my. I watched a ladybug scuttle by. I shuddered; I hated ladybugs.

Suddenly, I felt hot breath on the back of my calf. I whirled around to see Spud nibbling on my Foxglove plant. He had eaten two of the big bells at the bottom. "No! Shoo! I don't need you making me look worse!" I swatted him away.

Ray-Ray wrinkled her forehead in concern. "How much did he eat? How bad is it?" She asked.

"Only two of the bell-shaped petals at the very bottom. If we turn it _just so_, we should be fine." I assured her.

Adam let out a sigh of relief. "Good." We all turned back towards the center of the court, where Mrs. Kiskos was slowly making her way, not thinking much of it. Big mistake.

Everyone knew I couldn't grow a weed if my life depended on it. I was notorious for my loathing of all things flowery, and my inability to grow _anything_. So imagine everyone's faces when Mrs. Kiskos called my name, asking me to come forward and show everyone my creation.

Benson, a guy who sold chickens, had just finished showing off his giant Chrysanthemum display, and Adam, Ray-Ray, and I knew that comparing his large plant to mine, we would be the laughingstock of the market. But it was to late to back out now.

I grabbed my plant and slowly trudged to the middle of the court, where everyone was anxiously watching. Slowly, I carefully held out my little Foxglove flower.

Upon seeing it, I felt myself smile, despite it's size. I had _grown_ something. _Successfully_. Of course, I heard a few snickers and uncomfortable coughs from the crowd, but then, to my amazement, Murphy began to clap. Then Ruby. Then Benson. Soon, everyone was clapping. I smiled and held it into the air like a sports trophy. I'd done it. I knew I hadn't won, but, I'd _grown_ something. By _myself_.

Mrs. Kiskos knew my reputation as well, and after politely clapping, she asked me to tell everyone what I'd grown.

"I've grown a Foxglove." I announced proudly. More clapping. Mrs. Kiskos gave a small chuckle

"A poisonous plant. Sort of ironic, huh?" She asked me with a nudge. It was ironic because some people joked that I had a poison touch- every plant I touch, I kill.

I managed a small laugh. I hadn't known that Foxglove was poisonous. "Um, yeah." I looked at my plant, trying to replace the small seed of doubt growing in my stomach with a burst of pride.

But, right after I had laid my eyes on it, it began to turn a dusty brown color. Then it shrunk, starting at the top. Then, one by one, the little bell-shaped petals fell off.

Yes, my prized flower had wilted once I looked at it.

The clapping slowly died down as everyone watched it. Soon, there was no clapping at all, and the snickers turned to all-out laughs.

Humiliated, I dropped the pot as if it were on fire. It dropped to the ground and shattered at my feet. I ran over to my friends, who were waiting for me.

"Let's get outta here." Adam said, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah, screw 'em." Ray-Ray said as we began to walk away.

Then, a shout stopped us dead in our tracks.

"Spud! Spud! Somebody help him!"

We all whirled around to see a cluster of people gathering around something on the ground. "Spud! My baby!" Mrs. Kiskos cried, shoving her way through the crowd with her bony, elderly hands.

The crowd broke and Adam, Ray-Ray and I saw Mrs. Kiskos bend down and lovingly stroke her beloved dog, who was lying on the ground.

Then, with a final breath, Spud closed his eyes.

"No!" Mrs. Kiskos cried, tears streaming down her wrinkled, withered face. She threw herself over the dog's limp body. "Why?"

Ray-Ray, Adam, and I stared. Finally, Ray-Ray whispered what we were all thinking: "Poisonous."

**A/N: Ta-da! So, what do you think? Yes, poor Lilah had a terrible day: Her prized plant wilted when she looked at it, She didn't win the big competition, and she should **_**really**_** learn to read the warnings on plant seed packets- She killed Spud, a beloved dog, with her poisonous plant. And yes, they are pretty, but Foxglove **_**can**_** actually kill some animals and small children, if ingested. Yes, I actually did some research for this chapter! That's probably why it was the longest so far, and I think personally, the best.**

**Poor Lilah- At least it didn't catch fire!**

**MY PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**1. Heavy in Your Arms- Florence + The Machine**

**2. Uh Oh- Junior Doctor**

**3. Tonight Tonight- Hot Chelle Rae **

**4. The Show Goes On- Lupe Fiasco**

**5. Hello Hello- Elton John and Lady GaGa**

**Well, until next time!**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	6. Ch 5: Newborns and Possible Rebirth

_**A/N: Wassup, reading people? Special Shout-Out to FallingStar17 for being the lucky 17**__**th**__** reviewer. She gets a role in this story as a prize, so keep a lookout for Diana, a new character in this story, entering soon!**_

_**Also, thanks for Lucia Diana-Ninja Queen for reviewing, like, every story of mine!**_

_**Y'all rock my socks off.**_

_**And for the record, I was NOT trying to make Spud's death funny**_**, it was NOT supposed to be funny. So, put your torches down- I'm sick of those PMs. I actually kinda miss him already…**

**I don't own PJO. Or Walmart, or the JusticeLeague. But I do own the things in this story that I DO own. Hah. Because that makes sense. No sarcasm.**

**Oh. And Ray-Ray made this chapter a bit T in some parts. So does our little unexpected visitor… ;)**

Lilah's P.O.V.

Ray-Ray, Adam, and I trudged over to Ginger. Next to her, SilverStreak was munching on a blade of grass.

Ray-Ray sat on an empty post while Adam and I mounted out horses.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Ray-Ray asked with a sigh.

I hung my head. "I don't know," I admitted. "Maybe we should tell Mrs. Kiskos what we did."

"No!" Ray-Ray shouted. She hopped down from her perch and walked over to Ginger. "We can't. She'll hate us, for, like, _ever_."

"Then what do you suppose Spud's death passes off as?" Adam asked, motioning for Ray-Ray to untie SilverStreak.

Ray-Ray untied Streak and thought. "Well, um, old age. Yeah, old age."

Adam and I looked at each other. None of us wanted to get in trouble, but it really _was_ an accident. Maybe they'd understand. Then again, maybe not. There was no way of knowing. But…not saying anything...passing it off as old age…we could get away scot-free. Nobody had to know it was our fault.

"Well….maybe." I said slowly. I gestured for Ray-Ray to untie Ginger, and she complied.

"You guys, I don't know if this is such a good idea…" Adam started. He fiddled with a button on his shirt out of nervousness.

I could see what he meant. Eventually, something would give, and people would know. There was a chance that we wouldn't get in trouble now, but if we lied and people found out, we were I the doghouse for sure.

"Nobody has to know." Ray-Ray said sternly. "This is a Coolness League secret." She held out her fist. Adam and I put our fists next to hers. "There, it's official. Only _we_ know."

"Lilah's house?" Adam asked. Ray-Ray nodded.

"Sure." I shrugged.

We took back our fists. "Coolness League?" Adam questioned as Ray-Ray mounted Streak behind him.

"Yeah, you know, like the Justice League, only cooler- made up of Catwoman, that's you, Lilah, Wonder Woman, that's me, and Robin, that's you, Adam." Ray-Ray said, with an emphasis of _Duh_.

"Isn't Wonder Woman _in_ the Justice League?" I inquired as I turned Ginger towards the road.

Ray-Ray scrunched up her nose in thought. "Hm, well, yes, but now she's in the Coolness League with Catwoman and Robin."

"_I am not Robin!"_

We led the horses to the stables. "There's an extra stable still, for Baby Cakes' baby. It's empty right now, so you can use it for Streak." I hollered to Adam. He nodded and dismounted, along with Ray-Ray.

I got off Ginger, too. "Speaking of Baby Cakes, she, Topher, and Xavier are gone. I don't know where, though." I said as I lead Ginger back into her stall. Adam put SilverStreak in the empty one.

"Really?" Ray-Ray asked. "Maybe your dad took her to the vet to get a check-up."

I gave her a look. "You don't take horses to the vet, the vet comes to the horse. And with Xavier, I don't think so."

The three of us marched across my backyard to the back porch. I slid open the door and stepped inside, relishing in the cool air-conditioning.

Ray-Ray went for the living room and flopped down on the couch, Adam made a bee-line for the fridge, and I went to check the messages.

_1 New Message, _The phone read. I hit the "Hear" button and grabbed a bottle of water from the counter. I flopped down next to Ray-Ray as the message began:

"_Lilah? Yeah, hey, sorry I haven't been around lately, but things have gotten busy." _My dad's voice played. _"Baby Cakes is about to have her baby, and things are a bit complicated. I know you're probably with Adam and Rayna," _Cue Ray-Ray's growling. _"But if you wanted to know, I rode Topher and led Baby Cakes to the big red building not to far off the edge of the house's yard. I was teaching Xavier to do things, when I heard Baby Cake's neighing. I didn't have time to put him up, so he just followed me. I should be home for dinner, but if I'm not, I'm sorry. I love you." _Dad's voice cut short as the automated ladies voice told mde the message was recorded at 10:51 A.M, today, which was shortly after I left for he contest, the she asked me if I want to save, delete, repeat, or more options the message.

"Delete," I called, then took a sip of my water.

"_You have no new messages. Goodbye."_ The lady said, then a _click_.

"What did he mean, he hasn't been around lately?" Ray-Ray asked.

I sighed, then told them about Randy and my Dad's fight, then how they both practically dropped off the face of the Earth.

"My God, what is _wrong _with that man?" Adam asked incredulously.

I shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, I just remembered- I went to Wal-Mart yesterday to get some new clothes with my mom," Her nose wrinkled in disgust- it was too girly for her- "And we saw Randy there. He was buying a flashlight, and I said hi. He turned, looked at me, glared at me, then went, "Outta my way, Runt." And was wondering _What the Heck_?" Ray-Ray said, making her voice all gravely when she mimicked Randy. "It was so weird."

"I wonder what's gotten into him." I asked. Even though he wasn't my friend, I was still kind of worried about him.

Adam shrugged. "Dunno."

"Hmm…looks like the Coolness League has it first enemy!" Ray-Ray announced.

I groaned.

"Speaking of the Coolness League, why do I have to be Robin? He's lame, and un-cool, so how can he be in the Coolness League?" Adam asked/whined.

Ray-Ray sighed. "You have to be Robin, because you're the sidekick, like him. Plus, every League has a lame guy. Like, the Justice League: Aquaman. I mean seriously, that guy has no cool powers, whatsoever. It's like: "Meanwhile, back at the Hall of Justice, Aquaman makes himself a Peanut butter sandwich because he can't do a shit." Ray-Ray said, imitating a guys voice.

I cracked up laughing, alongside Ray-Ray. Adam, however, was not amused.

"How could you compare _me_ to _Aquaman_?" Adam said.

We didn't respond, because we were to busy laughing. Eventually, he joined in too.

"How do you think Baby Cakes is doing?" Adam asked. We were all sitting upstairs in my bedroom.

"I don't know." I admitted. I thought about Baby and how brave she was. "I bet she's doing just fine." I smiled.

"I hope so, 'cause I like her." Ray-Ray said, leaning back onto my bed.

"Yeah, same." Adam agreed.

"Ditto." I chimed in. We all kinda just sat in silence, thinking our own thoughts.

"Wanna check?" I asked, just to break the silence. The more I thought about it, the more I warmed up to the idea. "She should've had her baby by now."

Adam stood up. "Sounds good to me."

"It's a plan, Stan." Ray-Ray said as we both got up.

The three of us made our way downstairs and out the back door. We trudged through the muddy spots in my backyard, and over to the stalls, so Adam could check on SilverStreak.

As he took made sure Streak was okay, Ray-Ray and I went to Makayla's stall to see her.

"How's it goin', girl?" Ray-Ray said, giving her a pat. "I haven't seen you since, like, yesterday!" Adam joined us and together we left the stables and walked farther out.

"Is that it?" Adam asked, pointing to a big red building not too far off.

"Yeah. It's where Dad takes all the birthing animals. Like, a nursery, if you will. After the animal gives birth, they stay there for a few weeks, then they return to the normal place where they go." I explained.

"Oh. Like a hospital for preggie animals." Ray-Ray said with a nod.

I sighed. "Or, like a nursery, if you will." I repeated.

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand as we approached the barn. Adam reached out and wrapped both of his hands around the cold metal handle. He gave it two hard tugs, and the door finally gave way, slowly opening with a groan.

If you thought the outside of the barn was big, the inside seemed unexplainably huge. There was a loft strewn with hay and stretched all the way across to the other side of the barn. Below, on the level we were standing on, there were stalls, troughs, and even a small coop, which was completely empty. A few handfuls of cows were scattered here and there, some with a tiny calf by their legs, some with swollen bellies, and one with two calves, another sitting alone in it's stall, laying down, looking forlorn. Pigs were also spread among the calves, either eating, sleeping, or suckling. There was even one goat munching on grass in the corner.

Ray-Ray sucked in a breath and glanced around. "Wow. I didn't know you had so many animals that were knocked up."

I sent her a sharp glare. For some reason, she wasn't shy about that sorta thing, always cracking those kind of jokes merely for amusement.

We silently made our way to the far side of the barn, where a little closed-off stall. It was the horse-birthing stall, where Baby Cakes was. Outside the stall, Topher and Xavier anxiously kneaded the ground with their hooves.

"Hey, there, Xav!" I cooed, stroking him. "Topher." I gave him a nod.

I turned towards the door to the stable and knocked lightly. "Dad?" I called.

At first all I heard was silence, then the sound of metal clunking to the ground. The door slowly opened, revealing Randy's face. I gulped as he stared at me with hate-filled eyes.

"Lilah." He said coldly. Behind me, the horses whimpered and my friends shifted their weight uncomfortably.

"H-hi, Randy." I stuttered. I hadn't expected to see him here.

"Baby has given birth to a boy. Would you like to see him." That's how he said it- With no emotion, and his question sounded more like a demand.

"Um, sure." I started towards the door with my friends trailing behind when Randy held out a hand.

"One at a time. Lilah first." He said flatly. I exchanged an uneasy glance with my friends then hesitantly made my way to the door by myself, which, looking back, is arguably the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life.

The little seed of dread in my stomach began to sprout as Randy locked the stable door behind me. I bent down next to Baby Cakes and her baby. I patted Baby, murmuring how beautiful he was and what a good job she'd done. I racked my brain for something to say. Randy was currently standing in front of the locked door with his arms crossed, his cold stare boring into my back.

"Um, what's his name?" I asked. I wondered where my dad was.

"Hades." He said.

I stopped short of petting Baby and looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Hades." He repeated.

"Like the Greek God?" I asked.

"The very same." He confirmed. "The first born child of Rhea and Kronos, God of the Underworld, God of riches. Kidnapped his wife, _Persephone_, goddess of Springtime and flowers. One of the Big Three Gods." He said. I noticed the venom in his voice when he said _Persephone_.

"Um, okay," I responded, confused and not really wanting a Greek lesson right now. "God of dead people and the name of a horse. Very cool." I said.

He glared even more intensely, if that's possible, and he marched over to where I was crouched. He grabbed a fistful of my hair a roughly pulled me up. I cried out in pain as he lifted me so my face was right even with his.

"Show some respect, you imbecile!" He spat.

I cried out again. "Put me down!" I managed, kicking at him. He brought his other hand up and wrapped it around my throat, cutting off all noise. I struggled for breath as I continued to kick. I tried to pry his hand off my throat but it wouldn't budge.

To save my breath, I went completely limp in his grasp. He shook me. "Springtime spawn! Disgrace!" He shouted at me.

I was literally dazed and confused, running out of breath. I gasped for air, but it couldn't reach my lungs, which, in case you were wondering, were on fire. I saw spots in my vision as my mouth gaped for air it couldn't get. I was pretty sure I was about to die.

"Go to Tartarus, skýla!" Randy roared.

He threw me back against the wall like I was a rag doll. I hit the wall and fell to the ground in a daze. When I hit the wall, something shattered, more than likely the tiny window.

All I saw for a minute was stars. Pieces of glass were lodged inside me in various places. I slumped over so I was lying on the ground. My breaths came shaky. I was aware of the fact that a small pool of scarlet was growing around my head. I blinked a few times, and the world stood still. I made a small sound in the back of my throat.

I faintly heard a loud pounding on the door and the shouts of my friends. I noticed that Baby Cakes had tucked Hades tight to her protectively and was whinnying, distressed.

My eyes moved to Randy, who was watching me a smile, like he was enjoying my pain. He either shrieked "I love cheese!" or "Long Live Hades!" (and I had it a sneaking suspicion it was the ladder), then he burst into flames, only leaving a good-sized bat with coals for eyes. He flew right at me, and at the last moment he sharply turned upwards, tucking in his wings and flying out the broken window.

I sucked in one more shuddering breath and the world went black.

**A/N: Da. (Cole's word for 'yes'. =))So, how was that? Haha, a cliffhanger! I love writing them, hate reading them! =P Now you'll just have to read the next update. Random note: Has anyone read the Wolves of Mercy Falls series, by Maggie Stiefvater? It's a trilogy: Shiver, Linger, and Forever. I 3 them so much! Finished the last book today. Cole is totally my fave character. I'm now saying "Da" way too much. =) I was so excited for Forever to come out, because when Shiver came out, I fell in love with the series. I so want to be an actress…and so wish I could be Isabel…*sigh*. Anyway, please review! This chapter is probably my longest so far, so tell me what you think! Please vote on my poll- it's asking who your favorite character from my stories is!  
><strong>

MY PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:

1. I Wanna Go- Britney Spears

2. Obsessed- Mariah Carey

3. Hit Me With Your Best Shot- Pat Benatar

4. Teenage Dream- Katy Perry

5. 1985- Bowling For Soup

**Till next time, my readers!**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	7. Ch 6: Ring Death's Doorbell and Run

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I was reading over my stories earlier and was wandering why I didn't get to many reviews for the last chapter for Epic Fail, then I realized- I must have uploaded an old chapter's document, so the same chapter was posted twice. But no worries, I fixed it. I don't know how it happened, but if you haven't read it yet, go ahead and go back and read it. As for this chapter: Guess who's going to camp? ;) Oh and I got, like, 5 PMs asking for some romance-y stuff. I'm not really good at that, but I'll give it a shot.  
>P.S. If you get the title's name, I 3 U!<br>**

**I don't own PJO.**

Lilah's P.O.V.

The world was cold and ark. Screams of pain and hate filled the air. But I was in a little slice filled with life and love. It was like a small garden in the corner of a haunted house.

I was sitting on my butt in the shade of a giant shrub almost 17 feet tall, covered in pomegranates. Blood dripped down from the side of my head, but I didn't feel woozy or in pain. I felt fine.

"Hello?" I called into the spooky atmosphere. Nothing but screams in the distance. By now, I was pretty freaked out.

Suddenly, a fragrant scent of flowers filled the air around me. My fear dissolved almost instantaneously, and was replaced with a warm feeling.

"Geia sas." A voice floated down around me. Somehow, even though the words didn't sound English, I knew they meant "Hello."

"Where are you?" I called out, looking around.

"I am behind you, daughter."

I spun around to find a tall woman with my hair and skin tone standing above me. "Daughter?" I sputtered.

Her hair hung loose down her back and she had a metal bracelet-like thing around her upper right arm. Her plain, pale pink floor-length dress moved ever-so-slightly in the humid air.

She looked down at me, and something flitted across her face, but disappeared to quick for me to decipher it. "Yes. You are my daughter. I am your mother. Please keep up with me, child." She said.

I was filled with awe at her voice. My face split into a grin, then fell back down into a straight line when I realized this was the woman who abandoned me and my father.

"No, you're not. My mother would never willingly leave me or my dad. She would fight with everything she had to stay with us. She has long black hair and green eyes. She loves me and my dad very much, and wishes she could be married to my dad and live with us forever." I spat.

My gut told me this was my mother, but I refused to believe it. I realized everything I had just told her was from my imagination, what I always pictured my mom as, even when I was a little girl. When I was younger, I made up stories about my absent mother and pretended they were true. I dreamed that my mother tucked me in each night, tickled me to make me happy when I was sad, and held me when I cried.

How dare this woman pretend to be my mother? The last piece of the puzzle that was my life, which had been missing for years, since I was born?

I stared at her, water pooling in my eyes. "You are not my mother! I don't even know you!" I shouted at her.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was a mess of emotions suddenly.

"No, Lilah. I am your mother. You are my child. Your father's name is Benjamin Reed. His stable hand's name was Randy. You have a silver locket with a Tiger Lily on it, the only thing besides stories that you have that even proves my existence." She said sternly.

I refused to let this woman-possibly my mother- see me cry. I wiped my eyes and made myself get angry.

"I don't know you." I repeated.

"My name is Persephone. I am the Greek goddess of Springtime and all thing associated. My husband tried to kill you. He despises you with every fiber of his being." She said, her green eyes meeting my blue ones.

Now, out of all of that, I only got one thing. And it had nothing to do with her being a goddess. I only heard the words: _My husband._

"Your husband?" I shrieked. "You left my dad and got married, not even bothering to check in on me or hi, leaving us to defend ourselves from the dangers of life? You forgot all about us? Just like that?" I snapped my fingers and stood up.

"Woah woah woah, calm down." My mother said, holding out her hands and stepping back. "I barely even began to talk to you and you freaked out almost instantly. Let's try this again. And to answer your question, I did not leave you and your dad for my husband. I left my husband for you and your dad."

After I calmed down and Persephone explained everything, I was sitting on a giant red mushroom and the tree branches bent down and made a seat for the lady who turned out to actually be my mom.

"Wow…so…you're a goddess?" I asked. Earlier, I had accused her of being crazy and delusional. She then showed off a bit of her powers to convince me she was the real deal.

"Yes. And, for the record, if I had to chose between your dad and Hades, I would go to your dad immediately. But, I can't disobey a direct order from Zeus." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "My dad….he's so full of himself."

I looked at the sky alongside Persephone. I assumed that Zeus would probably have heard that, but nothing happened. I guess he really couldn't invade his brother's territory.

She continued to look at the sky. "My powers…should be with you. You should have one of the greenest thumbs."

I snorted. "Ha. Good one."

"It concerns me."

She looked back at me. "You should go. I have broken even more rules by bringing you here. But I needed to tell you the truth. I am biologically your mother, and also a goddess. That makes you half-god, of a demigod." She said, looking at me.

I sighed and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. We'd gone over this, like, a million times. "Yes, and there is a 'special place' for 'kids like me'." I said, using ari quotes around the parts where my mom stressed about.

It was weird, calling a lady I meet earlier today my mom, especially after going years with out anyone even resembling one.

"Yes." She said sternly. "You have to go as soon as possible. In fact, you'll wake up in a few moments. Your friends are good to you. They're worried."

"Oh my God!" I said, standing up quickly. "I've been gone for hours!"

Persephone laughed. "Actually, no, you've been here for only a few minutes." She said. "Now, goodbye, daughter. I shall see you soon, in your dreams. However, I fear, we will not meet in person for quite some time."

"No! Wait!" I cried out, reaching towards her. But a bright, white light enveloped me and once again I found myself lost to the world.

I woke up (yet again) on a hard, wooden, dusty, dirty floor, with hay scattered loosely about. I blinked open my eyes and sucked in a breath. A pang in my lungs told me that my sucking in mass amounts of air was not okay right now. I winced. Every part of me ached. Around my head was a giant pool of scarlet blood, not really dry, but a little hard on the top.

An image of Ray-Ray flooded my vision. "Lilah? Lilah? Oh my god, oh my god, are you awake? Are you okay?" She trembled with worry and fright.

I opened my mouth to speak, to tell her that yes, I was perfectly fine, I just liked to have near-death experiences in my free time, but no words came out. My throat was dry and burning, as if someone had sucked every drop of air and moisture out of it.

I tried to lift my head, but a pounding filled it and I dropped back down. Unfortunately, when I ever-so-slightly lifted my head, the blood around it cracked and became more liquid than solid again, and so when I fell down, it flooded my nose.

I coughed hard, wanting the blood out, but it hurt so bad I had to stop and just breath through my mouth and endure.

I watched silently as Ray-Ray thanked God that I was alive and Adam paced behind her, worriedly wringing his hands and muttering about what would happen if he ever got his hands on the creep that was Randy.

"Guys," I managed to croak. They both looked at me, and Adam came over and knelt next to Ray-Ray. "Hurt." I croaked again.

"Yeah, I know, babe, I know." Ray-Ray said, running her hand through my sticky, dark hair.

I whimpered. Adam gave a small smile at me. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. We shouldn't have let you go alone with that creep." He murmur.

"No. Fine. Okay." I wheezed, trying to tell him he had nothing to be sorry about in as minimal words as possible.

"No. It most definitely is not okay." Adam said forcefully, standing up. He glared at the window above my crumpled form. "I'll kill him." He spat on the ground next to a rather large mass of hay. I glance curiously at it, memories coming back: Baby Cakes. Hades, the little baby. Randy, the freak.

Ray-Ray caught my expression. "It's alright. We tried to call for help, but there's no reception. We don't know where your dad is, either."

I made another small noise in the back of my throat. I hoped he wasn't hurt…or worse.

That was the problem with living in the middle of freaking nowhere: you were far away from help and usually the reception sucked.

I felt like crap. If I could've pulled myself into a tight fetal position, I would have. I was in pain, had probably lost way too much blood, my dad was M.I.A., my childhood 'friend' tried to kill me, I hadn't gotten a chance to really talk to my mother, and the worst part: My mom was still gone, still the last, lost piece of the puzzle, still unknown. I'd only dreamed her.

I made yet another pathetic sound in the back of my throat and watched my friends scrabble around, frantically searching for help.

It seemed like days later (even though it was about an hour) when Ray-Ray finally managed to get help. When Adam convinced her that he would take care of me, she went on the long trek back to the house to call someone.

But that's not the interesting part. The interesting part is what happened when she was gone.

I was still in the same position I was in when I woke up and Adam was absent-mindedly patting Baby Cakes while sitting next to her.

I was super tied and all I really wanted was just to go to bed, just close my eyes and drift to sleep. But Adam and I both knew that if I did that, there was a high chance I wouldn't wake up.

So, Adam was trying to keep me awake. He'd tried knock-knock jokes, gossip, questions with long answers, and threats. He was running out of options.

"Well…think of what might happen next week! Aren't you excited that your dad's taking the three of us to a water park?" He asked. He looked over at the door and muttered about how he wished Ray-Ray would hurry up.

"Yeah…" I murmured. My eyes drooped. He saw and got panicky. He looked around frantically and thought. His eyes settled on my face. He crawled over to me so that his face was even with mine.

"You can't go to sleep." He said softly.

Then, out of the blue, he leaned in…and kissed me.

If that didn't shock me awake, I don't know what did. Suddenly, the pain ebbed away and all I knew was Adam, his lips, him in front of me. So I did what came naturally: I kissed him back.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, just sat there, kissing, before Ray-Ray came back. Adam broke away and vaulted across the room as the door swung open and Ray-Ray stood there, her face full of surprise.

She looked back in forth between me and Adam.

"Adam. Out. Now." She demanded. He hurriedly got up and shot past her, out the door. "Don't go far!" She called, then closed the door.

She rushed over and sat down in front of me. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes." I croaked back.

"Then why was he over here?" She asked.

So she didn't see what happened.

"Don't know." I rasped. I'd tell her eventually.

"Well, then, I'll go get him. I sent him out in case this was a girl problem." She stood up and dusted off her legs. She spun around and exited the little stall-room.

I was completely and utterly frazzled, for lack of better word. What seemed like a million events had overcome me in just a few hours.

I blinked and tried to lift my head off the ground. This time, my head pounded, but didn't feel like it would explode. I managed to get myself propped up in an awkward, half-sitting, half-laying down before Ray-Ray came back with Adam and another tall, pretty girl, who looked about our age.

"Lilah, this is Diana." Ray-Ray introduced her. I tried to catch Adam's eyes, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Hello, Lilah. Pleased to meet you much." The new girl, Diana, said. She had a New Yorker accent and long, black, straight hair, accompanied by light green eyes.

I stared blankly at her.

"Why?" I said, trying t sum my question up into one word. I directed my question to Ray-Ray, wondering why she'd brought Diana here.

Ray-Ray got it. "Well, when I got to your house, I ran to the phone. Only, there was a sheet of paper with all these flowers on it. It had this phone number written really big on it and it was circled a few times, and it looked important. So, I called it. Some guy answered, and I explained everything. I thought he'd think I was crazy or ask who I was, but he didn't. He just said someone would be right over to help. Then a few minuets later, Diana showed up and said she was here to help." Ray-Ray explained in a rush.

"Yes, I'm here to help. I should be able to fix you up." Diana said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic baggie filled with what looked like a golden chocolate bar in a few pieces. She walked up and knelt down in front of me. She reached a hand into the bag and broke a small piece off.

"Here." She said. "Eat this." She shoved it in between my lips and held her hand over my mouth, forcing me to eat. It tasted like the homemade honey buns Mrs. Kiskos gave out every year on the last day of the market. It was delicious. But that wasn't it. Slowly, warmth spread through my body, sealing cuts and dissolving bruises right before my eyes.

"Woah." Adam breathed, watching as I slowly healed. Ray-Ray gasped, but all I could do was stare.

"It'll only heal the small things. The big things, only me, my dad, and time can help." Diana explained nonchalantly.

"What was that?" Ray-Ray questioned.

"Ambrosia. Food of the Gods…how did you see that?" She asked Ray-Ray.

"I used my looking-holes." Ra-Ray said. "Duh."

"Looking-holes?" Diana asked. "I don't want to know." She decided.

"Food of the Gods? What are you talking about?" Adam asked. He turned to Ray-Ray. "She must be crazy. Great, a crazy person just feed a mystery food to Lilah. We don't even know anything about her, except her name. How could you be so stupid? Lilah's dying, you get a chance to call someone, and instead of calling 911 like a normal person, you called a random number because you saw it on a sticky note!" Adam was really worked up. He practically exploded on the spot. "Great! Just great!" He said. He threw his hands in the air. "Hell, I didn't even see anything! What's so amazing? I still see the same, broken, dying girl lying in a drying pool of her own blood in front of me. What's changed?" He asked.

Nobody moved.

"Fine. Ya know what? I'll go call 911 myself, right now." He said. He kicked a small wooden bucket by the door, then stalked out.

Diana, Ray-Ray, and I stared after him. Diana turned towards me.

"Here, drink this." She said, taking a plastic bottle full of a yellowish liquid. She unscrewed the cap, tilted it to my lips, and poured a bit in.

It tasted like ice cold iced tea. I managed a weak smile as I felt myself heal more.

"Now, no more of that. You'll little burn up if you ingest too much. It's made for gods, not really demigods." Diana instructed. "You're still going to be in much pain, but that should help. You're lucky, you know. If I'd gotten here a minute later, it would be to late to do anything but watch you die."

A lump formed in my throat. _Gods. Demigods. Die. _The words echoed in my head. They sounded like what my dream-mother had said.

"Real?" I croaked, my throat still burning, and hoping Diana would understand my question.

"Real."

Diana had explained everything, or at least as much as she could, to both me _and_ Ray-Ray.

"You must be one. A demigod, I mean. So I guess I'll have to take you with us." Diana said to Ray-Ray.

"No, I have both of my parents." Ray-Ray countered.

"What do you mean, _take you with us_? Where are we going?" I asked a second later.

Diana sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well, then, Ray, you must just be a mortal who sees through the Mist- a magical veil that protects the mortal world from ours. And, yes, Lilah, you are coming back with me to the only safe place for kids like us- Camp Half-Blood. You'll love it there. I promise. Plus, depending on who your mom is, you might be able to come back and visit until next Summer." Diana explained. She had taken to calling Ray-Ray just Ray.

I held my tongue. I hadn't told either of them about my dream involving my mom. For some reason, every time I almost did, alarm bells went off in my head, just like they do when I have Word Vomit. So I didn't say anything.

Plus, going away to a summer camp didn't sound to bad. I could use a break. Plus, I had a feeling that my dad knew my mom was a goddess, so he might know where I was- I could write a letter to him or something. _That is, if he's alive._

I exchanged a look with Ray-Ray. "I can cover for you, if you want." She said softly. "Just keep in touch with me. You're my best friend, so you're stuck with me forever, no matter how messed up your family is." She said with a small smile.

I found myself smiling back.

"Please, we need to hurry. We have to get going before the monster comes back." Diana said hurriedly.

"My dad…" I said, trailing off.

"You'll get in touch with him later. I swear on the River Styx." Diana said. Thunder rumbled overhead.

Somehow, when she said that, I truly believed her.

"I'm ready." I said softly.

"Okay, we need to hurry. Adam obviously can't see through the Mist, so he isn't allowed to know an _inkling _of this- understand?" Diana said with a sharp look at Ray-Ray. "And he's going to try and call the police- who can't know anything either. This is a secret we take to the grave- unless absolutely necessary. I managed to cut the phone cords, earlier." She said with a grin. "With the help of Milliken, of course. He's another demigod, a friend of mine, a son of Hermes. He's good at that stuff. So he can't use the landline, but if he manages to find reception in this Gods-forsaken place, then…" She trailed off.

"Okay." Ray-Ray said. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Now, I love ya, but if you die, you are _sooo_ not my go-to gal anymore. So no dying allowed, 'cause if you die, you're fired." She said with her old, Ray-Ray charm.

I laughed weakly, still in immense pain as Diana scooped me off the ground and gathered me in her arms. She was pretty strong for a 12-to-14 year-old.

"Let's move." She said, serious. "Milliken is on the side dirt road, a few yards right." She said.

Ray-Ray opened the door and Diana rushed out, carrying me. She began to sprint as fast as she could with me in her arms to the road.

My head was in a position where I could see Ray-Ray, standing in the door to the barn, staring after me. She lifted her hand in a small, pitiful wave.

It felt like the first year we meet, all over again.

I had to keep reminding myself, _This is not goodbye._

But that's not easy to do when you're on Death's door, in some girl you just met's arms, leaving everything you've ever know, to an uncertain fate.

**A/N: Done! This chapter was fun to write! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to FallingStar17, who is the face behind Diana, the new character, who will make many more appearances, and have a fairly-important role. Thanks for being the 17th**** reviewer!**

**Anyway, if you think Persephone is a bit OOC, it's because I imagined her as, you know, a young-like god, like Apollo. Whom she hangs out with. So there's your explanation.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think! Reviews make me write faster (and better!)**

**MY PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**And this time, they all have to do with the chapter, even if it is just the title.**

1. I'm Still Breathing- Katy Perry

2. Who's That Chick- David Guetta feat. Rhianna (Though it should be vice-versa.)

3. Stronger- Kanye West (Hate what he did to Taylor, but this song is still good.)

4. Monster- Lady GaGa

5. Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects ( 3 Love, love, love! =))

**Anyway, review, because otherwise, without you, this story is an EPIC FAIL! XD Haha, bad joke…terrible pun….you…yeah…heh….never mind. **

**Peace!**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	8. Ch 7: Goddesses Gone Wild

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Honestly, my life has been soooo busy lately, so I haven't had much time for an update. If you were hoping that this was a LOVE-EVOL update, sorry. BUT, I have been working on the next chapter for it, I swear! It should be done soon, too. I would be working on it right now, but I'm at the Public Library typing this right now, because my mom works here and I had to come with her today. She has to drop me off at my Softball game at ****3:30****. =/**

**So, anyway, here's the next chapter in Epic Fail!**

**I don't own PJO.**

Lilah's P.O.V.

A cold breeze swept out of the Jaguar XF.

I was almost positive of two things: A) Milliken nor Diana had a driver's license, and B) This was most definitely _not _their car.

Diana gently laid me down in the backseat of the car, then slammed the door. A cute boy, about Diana and mine's age, with semi-shaggy brown hair and green eyes craned his neck around the front driver's seat. _Milliken. _

"Hey." He said, with a slight grin on his face. His eyes had a bit of a mischevious glint in them. I managed a weak smile back. "You must be the new kid, right?"

Diana got in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. "No, Milliken. She's just some random, bleeding girl I decided to pick up." She said, rolling her eyes and voice dripping with sarcasm.

Milliken's grin got a bit bigger, then he turned back around and started up the car. In mere seconds, we were shooting down the road at nearly 80 miles per hour.

"Woah!" I croaked, my hands gripping the seat. Milliken chukled, but just accelerated. "Slow down!" I called hoarsely.

Diana turned her head aroun to face me. "Calm down, Lilah. Everything's okay." She tried to sooth me.

"No!" I replied, feeling a stinging in my eyes. "Nothing is okay! My dad practically abandoned me this week, I nearly _died_, I had this crazy dream about my mother who I've never even met, I magically heal terrible wounds, two delusional _strangers_ scoop me up and whisk me away from everything and everyone I've ever known, and kidnapped me!" I shrieked at her. My throat burned from talking and yelling so much, and the tears that have been pent up in me for so long spilled down my cheeks.

Diana's face turned into a frown, with her eyebrows all crinkled together like she was confused. I couldn't see Milliken's face in the rearview mirror, but his hands gripped the stearing wheel hard, and his knuckles turned white.

"Let me out." My voice was cold and hard, shocking even me. I tried not to show it. There was no trace of the pitiful, weeping girl from seconds ago. "Now."

Diana let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Lilah. I can't."

"Stop the car." I demanded, my voice hard like before.

"No." Diana said. It was clear she was getting frustrated.

"Stop. The. Car." I demanded through gritted teeth. "Now." I was losing my patience, fast.

Diana simply turned around. Nobody spoke a word. I grit my teeth hard and glared so hard at her seat, I wouldn't have ben surprised if it burst into flames.

Something in me broke. Who were these kids, no older than me, to think that they suddenly called the shots and took me away from my familly and friends? I didn't even know them. They didn't know me.

A cold, dark feeling twisted around in my gut . A wave of chills spread throughout my body. Something yanked hard on my gut.

Suddenly, the car lurched to a halt.

"Milliken, what the Hell? Drive!" Diana ordered.

"I'm trying!" He exclaimed. He reapeatedly slammed his foot on the gas petal. I heard the engine groan, as if it wanted to move, but couldn't we were stuck, like something was holding us down. I sat up slowly.

"What? Come _on_." Diana groaned. She turned to the door, as if to get out of it, and suddenly stopped. A loud gasp emitted from her as she looked out and down the window. "Oh my gods."

"What?" Milliken asked. He climbed over the seat to where Diana was and looked down. "Holy..." He swore and stared wide-eyed out the window.

Something was still yanking on my gut. I wrapped my hands around my stomach, trying to ease the pain. I looked over to the window and began to try to scoot closer, so I could see what Diana and Milliken were looking at, but there was no need.

Long, thick, green, thorny vines curled up ward around the car on all sides. One particually large vines wrapped it's end around another vine, which was coming from the other side of the car. The vines kept growing, thicker and thicker, when suddenly:

_Crash!_

A vine crashed through the passenger side window, shattering the glass. It reached inside and curled up around Diana, squeezing her hard and tight. Diana screamed as glass bits and thorns dug into her.

Milliken shot acroos the car, back to his side, to escape the vines. Unfortunately for him, a vine crashed through his window as soon as he got back over to his seat. It wrapped around his mouth before he got a chance to scream.

More vines crashed through the windshield and dented the roof. I vaugely heard someone screaming, then quickly realized it was me. Thicker and thicker, the vines wrapped around the car so tight that barley any light filtered through them.

By now, my arms were wrapped around my knees, which were at my chest. My head was tucked down, as if that were the only way to stay safe. I tentivley looked up, to see that nothing was happening. Everything was still.

"Oh my God." Was all I could manage. I whispered it so lightly, I'm not sure anyone heard me.

Suddenly, the vines began to move again- this time, however, they were receding. They let go of Milliken aand Diana, unwrapped themselves from the dashboard, and untangled themselves from each other.

As soon as it had started, it had stopped.

And nothing in the backseat had even been touched.

~P*A~G*E~B*R~E*A~K*!~

The cool, night air felt amazing against my skin.

My head still pounded from my encounter with Randy, and cuts and bruises were still visable on my skin. But Diana and Milliken were worse off than I was.

Diana's arms were a bloody mess, her hair tangled and gross from being snagged on the thorns. Milliken's cheeks had been scratched raw from the vines wrapping around his mouth.

But the worst thing in shape was the Jaguar. Broken glass was all over the seats, the roof was dented down deep, and every window except those in the back seat were smashed to smitherens. There wasn't a place on the exterior that wasn't dented or scratched.

"What even happened?" Milliken asked Diana, wide-eyed.

Diana shrugged, then winced. "No clue."

Currently, we were sitting a feet feet to the side of the road, on moist grass in a small cluster of trees. The ruined car was still on the road, looking as if someone had just crushed it with a monster truck.

Diana threw her head back to look at the sky. She blinked, then slowly lloked over at me. "Actually..." She inspected me from head to toe. "Lilah, who did you say your mom was?"

I blinked, bewildered. What did that have to do with this? I blinked again, struggling to remember her name.

You'd think that I would have remembered, seeing as I've never seen her before, but, t was like someone had stolen all of my memories of that dream and was holding them up in the air, just out of reach, taunting me. "Um...uh...uh..." I said oh-so-intelligentley.

Diana gave me a bewildered look. "What? You don't remember?"

"Uh...no." I replied. I fished around in my brian a bit more, trying to snag a piece of memory.

"Maybe we should jog your memory." Milliken suggested.

Diana looked over at him. "And just how would be do that?" She asked.

"Um...say somethings that some goddesses might say." He suggested.

"Okay, well...how about this..."Oh! This dress would look _fabulous_ on you!" Diana said, imatating a high-pitched, squealy voice near the end.

I blinked at her, confused. "Whaa?"

"Okay, no, how about: I am sooo wise, you should bow down before me." Milliken mocked.

Thunfder rumbled overhead and an owl hooted dangerously near by.

"Sorry." Milliken mumbled.

Diana laughed. "Ha, you really don't like them, do you?" She questioned him.

"No!" He exclaimed. "If they all disapeared, Camp would be my own little slice of Heaven."

_Slice of Heaven. _

And just like that, I remembered something: My mother appeared before me in a lush garden of sorts in the middle of some Hell-Hole.

"A garden." I said slowly. "I was in a garden. Everything else was all red and black and creepy."

Diana and Milliken exchanged a look.

"We need to get you to camp."

~P*A~G*E~B*R~E*A~K*!~

Soon enough, I found myself in a silver chariot, soraing past the moon.

A little girl, no more than 10, by her looks, was driving the chariot across the sky, expertly.

Every time I saw her, I smiled a bit, remembering what happened to get us to this point in time.

_Diana looked back up at the moon. "I'm going to use my turn." She announced._

_Milliken's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Every Apollo kid only gets one."_

_"I know." She snapped back at Milliken._

_I looked back and forth between the two of them. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Every child of Apollo gets one chance to call Artemis, Apollo's twin sister, and ask for a favor, mostly a chariot ride." Diana explained to me. "But only one. Once they use it, they can never use it again."_

_"Oh."_

_Diana looked back at the sky and closed her eyes. "It's an emergency. I need to use it." _

_Milliken and I sat quietly as Diana hummed a short tune and muttered a few words under her breath._

_Everything seemed to stand still for a moment. Then, a beam of moonlight near us got brighter and brighter, when suddenly a chariot appeared. It was silver, with intricate designs swirled around it and four large deer acting as the horses. A little girl in a silver tunic sat in the front, holding the reins._

_"Yes, niece?" The girl asked._

_I gaped at her. "That's Artemis?" I whispered into Milliken's ear as we all scrambled to our feet._

_Milliken chuckled. "Yup. In the flesh."_

_I continued to stare._

_"Well, um, Artemis, I'm sorry to disturb you, but could you take us to camp? We got a new demigod who was giving off this strong signal, and Iris is busy, so she couldn't take my drachma, and Lilah's really, really, hurt, and we are too, kind of." Diana said a little nervously._

_Artemis inspected us all. "Wow. You are hurt. Hop in." She narrowed her eyes at Milliken. "Except _you_." She said, pointing at him. "I don't give boys rides."_

_"But Artemis!" Diana said, eyes wide. "Dad gives you and your hunters rides all the time! And I was even named after you!"_

_Artemis sighed and glared at Milliken some more. "Perhaps..."_

_"C'mon, babe. You know you want to." Milliken said with a lazy grin._

And that's how I ended up sitting next to my new favorite goddess (besdies my mom), driving past the moon, on our way to New York, Diana in back, and a little tiny Wren flapping pitifully next to us, trying to keep up.

"That's what you get, boy!" Artemis called to the bird, noting its struggle. "Never call Thee 'babe'!"

~P*A~G*E~B*R~E*A~K*!~

We touched down in a dark wood.

"Careful, Niece. I belive you are your fathers favorite daughter. And I can clearly see why. You used up your only call to save someone you barely know, instead of using it for your own selfish purposes." Artemis said witha nod and a smile. "Though your company is questionable." She eyed the sky as a little bird exhaustedly plummeted out of the sky.

Diana basked in Artemis' praise. It was clear that Diana looked up to her. "Look away!" She warned.

I barely had time to close my eyes before everything got warm and I saw a flash through my eyelids.

Then, everything got quiet and normal.

I opened my eyes to see Diana grinning at me, holding Milliken-as-a-bird in her hand.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Lilah."

**A/N: Ta-daaaa! How was it? Tell me in the form of a REVIEW! =D Please?  
><strong>**Anyway, I bet lots of you are wondering if Lilah caused those vines to appear. Want a hint? Here it is: No.  
>The chapter's name, Goddesses Gone Wild, is because of two things: One that will be explained in the next chapter (but it has to do with those pesky vines) and the other because Artemis turned Milliken into a wild bird. Yeah. So now you know.<strong>

**My Playlist for This Chapter:**

**1. How To Save a Life- The Fray  
>2. Alison- Elvis Costelllo (This will be explained in the very last chapter ;))<br>3. You and I- Lady Gaga (Has nothing to do with the chapter, but I listented to it while writing)  
>4. Stacy's Mom- (Same as above.)<strong>**  
>5. E.T.- Katy Perry (Have I used that already? Oh, well. Anyway, did you know that the version with Kanye is The Nine Lives of Chloe King official theme song? It is! Even though I like the original version better...The Nines Lives is amazing! Watch it Tuesdays, right after Pretty Little Liars! Which is also good! On ABC Family!)<strong>

**Anyway, reviews make updates come faster! So please review!**

** Love you guys!**

**Read on and Rock out,  
>NinjaNakkiOfCabin11<strong>


	9. Ch 8: An Epic Fail in the Flesh

**A/N: I'm back! Yes! And if you've read the AN, you know where I've been…..**

**I owe many of you forgiving, lovely people virtual platypuses (is it platypuses? Platypi? Platypus?) so here you go! *Hands out the platypuses(?)***

**I forgot a lot of what this chapter was going to be like, because A) Its been a while and B) The half-a-chapter I'd written before my grounding vanished! Le gasp=O**

**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!**

**Sorry, that song is on =P**

**I don't own PJO, or Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO**

**(Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, yeah! XD)**

Lilah's P.O.V

Camp Half-Blood, in a word, is beautiful. The forest, the vintage-looking cabins, the crystal lake, the strawberry fields, and the volleyball pits, all of it, _amazing. _

Diana rushed off as soon as we were out of the forest, "to the Big House", she explained. Something about getting Milliken back to normal.

However, she left me in 'capable' hands, also known as Jessica, a girl with storm cloud color eyes, and long wavy blonde hair. She was one of Diana's best friends, and a daughter of Athena.

At the moment, she was dragging me over to the Big House. "And the Big House completes our tour. I already explained it to you on our way to the volleyball pits, so that's it." She gave a nod and turned to face me. We were standing in front of the blue house.

I liked Jessica. She was smart, knowledgeable, nice, and sarcastic. My kind of girl.

"Thanks." I gave her a genuine smile, working my "Kansas Charm".

Jessica laughed. "Anytime. And if any of those Hermes boys give you any trouble, just let me know, and I'll take care of 'em."

"You talking about me again? I know you've a crush, but seriously, this is getting a little bit creepy….." Milliken sauntered down the stairs with a smirk plastered to his face.

Jessica rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Only in your dreams."

Milliken laughed. "Your comebacks suck, Dimitri."

Jessica glared at him some more and snatched at my wrist. "We're too busy for you, Milliken. We're on a tour."

Milliken arched his eyebrow. "Well, I brought her here. And I do believe you just finished your tour."

"Stalker much?"

"Absolutely." Milliken gave a cute lopsided grin.

"Go away."

"Never."

"Besides, I bet Diana did most of the work to get Lilah here." Jessica snapped. It was obvious she had a short fuse when it came to Milliken.

I was getting a little uncomfortable. "Well, I probably should go talk to the guy in charge…?"

Jessica blinked, her face turning red. "Yeah. Wow, I can't believe I forgot…."

"No worries." I assured her.

Milliken turned his lopsided grin towards me. "I'm glad you're here, Lily." He winked at me, then walked past me, his arm brushing mine. My heart jumped to my throat.

Jessica looked worriedly at me. "No, Lilah. _No_. Not Milliken. He's a son of Hermes. _Hermes_, Lilah."

I gave Jessica a look. "I don't like him. And who are you to tell me what to do?" I bristled.

Jessica put her hands up in an _I surrender _gesture. "Sorry. I don't even know why Diana even keeps him as company."

"Because he's…well, it's hard to explain." A voice sounded above us. Diana. "Chiron wants to speak with you. Actually, with all of the cabin leaders. It's important. Can you get Annabeth?" She asked Jessica.

"Sure thing." Jessica gave Diana a shrug, then turned around and sprinted off.

Diana gave me a smile. "C'mon. Let's go see Chiron and Mr. D."

I joined her and together we made our way into the house. It was pretty inside, but it gave my heart a pang. It reminded me of my own home back in Kansas.

Diana must have seen the look on my face because she gave my shoulder a nudge. "It's alright. You can call everyone after the meeting." That made me smile.

She lead me to a patio/sunroom, where a pudgy guy in a tiger-print button up shirt and a guy in a thin scraggy jacket and a wheelchair sat around a ping-pong table surrounded by brown metal folding chairs.

"Chiron, Mr. D, this is Lilah Reed, the new girl." Diana introduced me.

"Claimed yet?" The pudgy guy said in a flat tone as he reached for a can of Diet Coke.

Diana sighed. "Not yet, sir."

"Great. Age?" The guy said, sizing me up.

"Ummm….." Diana turned towards me.

"12, turning 13 next week." I supplied helpfully.

Diana gave a grateful smile just as a pretty girl with emerald eyes and brown curly hair holding hands with an extremely cute guy with elfish features walked in and settled into the metal folding chairs.

"Katie, Travis." The scraggly-looking guy acknowledged them.

"Sup, Chiron?" The boy, Travis, asked with a half-nod. He reminded me a bit of Milliken.

"Not much is "Sup", Travis." The guy, Chiron replied.

Another boy rushed into the room. He was almost an exact copy of Travis, but was a little bit shorter. "Thanks for ditching me, guys."

"Anytime, Connor." Katie said, laying her head on Travis' shoulder.

People filed in, ranging from a girl identical to Jessica, just a bit older, to a guy with shaggy black hair and bright, sea-green eyes.

"Peter, Annabelle, thanks for joining us." Mr. D, the pudgy guy, said sarcastically.

"Well, Mr. D, _Percy_, and I were in the middle of climbing the lava rock. Sorry, sir." The girl emphasized on Percy's name.

"Yeah, what _Annabeth _said." Percy said, correcting Mr. D in Annabeth's name.

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Where is Milliken? He should be here; he helped to bring Lilah here." Chiron asked.

"Oh, he can't make it. He's busy." Connor informed him. Travis nodded, confirming it.

"Well, then, let's get started. This meeting is now in session." Chiron announced, getting out of his chair, then beating his hoof against the ground. He sat back down.

It's a good thin Jessica explained what Chiron was, or I would've fainted on the spot.

"Well, me and Milliken brought Lilah Reed," Diana pointed at me. "Here to camp. We rescued her from a bad situation in her barn in Kansas. On our way to camp, vines grew around the car, and grabbed Milliken and I and restrained us. However, when the vines receded, we noticed the backseat, where Lilah was, was untouched."

So they had noticed too. At least I knew I wasn't crazy. At least not yet.

Katie lifted her head from Travis' shoulder. "Vines?" She asked with interest.

"Yes." Diana confirmed. "And Lilah was upset over us making her leave her home."

Murmurs broke out in the people around the ping-pong table.

"Well, then I think it's obvious who her godly parent is." Katie said.

Diana gave me a worried look. "Actually, Katie, I don't think Demeter is her mom…."

Katie looked confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I think her mom is…well…"

"Spit it out! We have no time for this!" Mr. D demanded.

"Well….I think her mom is Persephone."

_Persephone_. Yes, of course! I could remember- that was what my mom's name was!

Diana looked at me. I gave her a nod and a smile, to let her know that I thought she was right.

Katie's face was covered with shock.

Everyone seemed to start talking at once.

"No way-"

"As if!'

"Peresephone?"

"Oh boy…."

"Wait until she meets Nico!"

"Quiet!" Chiron silenced everyone at once.

"The goddess of Springtime and Flowers is her mom. Allegedly." Mr. D clarified, mostly to himself. "I can sense a biiiig dispute on Olympus soon."

The goddess of Springtime and Flowers? Yeah, right. Doubtful. If I was, then I wasn't a very good one.

Then before everyone, a glowing symbol appeared: A pomegranate.

Gasps filled the room.

"It is true. All Hail Lilah Reed' daughter of Persephone, goddess of Springtime and Flowers, Queen of the Underworld." Chiron announced, bowing his head.

I gulped. I wasn't just not a very good daughter, I was a fail, even if no one knew it yet.

I was an Epic Fail.

**A/N: Ta-da! Lilah has finally realized how **_**much**_** of a fail she is…. Poor little, misunderstood girl. Sorry, I lied, I didn't explain where those troublesome vines came from, mostly because I wasn't sure how to incorporate it, along with a few other things, so next chapter might be a bit of a filler, but still important all the same. Sorry for the shortness, but I just have to get back into my writing groove. The next chapter will be better, I promise! I want your thoughts and inputs- so please review!**

**My Playlist For This Chapter:**

**1. Animal- Neon Trees (coughcoughMillikencoughcough)**

**2. Moves Like Jagger (For some reason, it inspired me…)**

**3. Decode- Paramore (LOVELOVELOVE)**

**4. Enchanted- Taylor Swift (If you know why this song is on this chapter's play list, and you tell me in a review, you can create a character that I will feature as a semi-important person in future chapters!)**

**5. I Miss You- Miley Cyrus (Lilah cries for you, Ray-Ray, Benjamin(Her Dad), **_**Adam**_**…)**

**Speaking of Adam, it looks like Lilah's already forgotten about Adam… I sense a love triangle coming on… and with those sons of Hermes, who knows how many girls in camp like Milliken? ;) You'll have to wait and seeeeee…;)**

**If you've got time, don't forget to check out my poll (it involves this story!) and my awesomely-large profile!**

**If you're sexy and you know it, REVIEW! Heck, I don't care what you look like, review anyway!**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	10. Ch 9: Step Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't resist updating again! **_**Do, Re, Mi **_**fans your update is next, than **_**LOVE-EVOL**_**, then I will finish typing up **_**Kristy Jones **_**and post that, too. The idea behind this chapter startled niggling in my brain, then soon it took over, and it was all I could think about! Also, question:**

**Team Adam**

**Or**

**Team Milliken?**

**That is thy question. Vote for your favorite boy on my poll. (P.S.- They are neck and neck, tied, exactly!)**

**Exciting no? Anyhoo, I got a bunch of PMs and reviews talking about NICO, and how they can't wait until they meet! Well guess what? In this chapter, THEY MEET! Bam! Let's get started, no?**

**I don't own PJO. If I did, Reyna would jump off a cliff.**

Chapter 9:

Lilah's P.O.V

I was sitting on an empty bunk in the Hermes cabin, fiddling with the silver locket my mom gave me when I heard the noise.

_Creak._

A floorboard. My head snapped up; I had thought I was the only one in the cain. Everyone else was at the campfire.

"Who's there?" I asked, proud of the way my voice stayed solid, unwavering. I wasn't in the mood.

"Me. Sorry." Milliken stepped out into my view, looking sheepish.

I sighed. "It's fine." I turned away from him and put my head in my hands.

"Are you…okay?" He asked carefully.

"Peachy. Just peachy." I snapped.

Tentatively, he reached out his hand and awkwardly patted my back, as if unsure of himself. I sighed.

Nothing was okay. Not since earlier today, as soon as I stepped into the birthing barn back in Kansas. Not since I stepped foot in the meeting room here in camp. Not since I picked up the phone after the meeting, to call home. I remembered everything perfectly.

"_Hello?"_

"_Dad. It's me, Lilah."_

"_Lilah?"_

"_Your daughter….Dad?"_

"_Oh, right. My _daughter_."_

"_Dad?"_

"_What?"_

"_Dad….I'm okay. I…I know about Mom."_

"_You…know? Lilah, where are you?"_

"_Camp, Dad. I know you know too. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Lilah…."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think it would best if you didn't call anymore."_

I fought back tears as the horrid memories of the conversation flooded my mind. At least my call to Ray-Ray went much, _much_ better.

"_Ray-Ray?"_

"_Lilah! Oh my God, girl, why haven't you called me?"_

"_Sorry. I was busy."_

"_Busy my ass!"_

"_Ray-Ray! I almost _died_!"_

"_But you didn't!"_

_I laughed._

"_Guess what."_

"_What?"_

"_I met my Mom."_

"_No way."_

"_Yes way."_

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"_Goddess, technically. Her name is Persephone."_

"…_.the goddess of Springtime and Flowers and shit?"_

"…_.yeah."_

_She laughed. Really loud._

_I joined her._

A smile spread across my lips. "I miss her."

"Who?" Milliken sat next to me.

"Ray-Ray. She's my best friend. And I miss our sidekick, Adam." My smile widened on Adam's name.

Something passed over Milliken's face, but it was gone so fast I couldn't place what it was. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So….did you talk to your dad?"

Wrong question. The grass around the cabin turned brown and dry. "Yes." My voice was emotionless.

"….oh."

Milliken must've caught on. "You want time to yourself." It wasn't a question, it was a statement; he knew how I was feeling. I wondered where he came from for the first time.

"See you around, Lily." He disappeared out the door. A small smile crept onto my face.

I sat in silence for a few minutes. Hanging around my neck, just above my locket, was the friendship crystal/rock. I looked at it, as if trying to memorize every bump and indention on it's surface.

A large boom shook me out of my reverie. "Lilah Reed. Here. Now." It was a male voice, loud, commanding, and angry. A silence settled over the camp. Everyone's attention was on the mysterious male speaker. "_Now!"_

My fist tightened around the rock. I wasn't someone you could just _push_ around. I called out to the silence: "No_, you _come _here_!" Later, of course, I was lectured to, about what if that was a god, a goddess, a Titan?

But it wasn't I could tell. At the sound of this voice, something in me stirred. Dread. Anger. No, _hatred_. I had a bone to pick with this guy, and I hadn't even met him.

I instantly knew I wouldn't get along with this guy. _At all._

The door flew open to reveal a guy about 14. He had long, shaggy black hair and olive colored skin. He was dressed all in black, with ripped dark-washed jeans and a scowl plastered on his face. His hand gripped a sword made of black iron. _Stygian iron, _my brain told me.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing, you little _skyla_?" He growled.

I arched an eyebrow, my insides boiling, but I kept my exterior calm, cool, and collected. "Hmm, I don't even know you, and you're already calling me a female dog. Well, here's to you, you pile of sticks." I raised the glass of water on my nightstand in his direction.

"He crossed the room in two long strides and got right up in my face. "Not a fan of profanity?" He snarled.

"Nope." I popped the "p".

His hand shot out, and he gripped my wrist tightly.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Let's go." He pulled me to my feet.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said, twisting out of his grasp.

"Do you know how many lives you're endangering here?" He spat, getting all up in my space again.

"W-what?" I silently cursed at myself for stuttering, but his words took me by surprise.

"People that accidentally step into the line of fire could die, very least get seriously injured." He said, searching my face with his brown eyes.

"Line of fire? You're insane!" I said, giving him a death glare.

"No, _you're_ insane! Why would you come here? My dad wants to _kill_ you, and will kill _anyone _who gets in the way!" He said, shaking my shoulders.

I pushed him backwards. "Your dad? What are you talking about?"

"Hades!" Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Hades." Oh. _Oh_. Suddenly, it all made sense. "Listen…" I trailed off.

"Nico." He supplied.

"…Nico, your dad, Hades, is married to my mom, Persephone. Right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"…So suddenly it's me who's in the wrong?"

"Yes." He said gravely.

Anger boiled in my blood. "I can't help who my parents are!" I shouted.

"Yet you're the one who must pay. You are a constant reminder of Peresepone's unfaithfulness."

"And you aren't?" I challenged.

He was silent for a little while. Eventually, he said, "My dad loved my mom."

"And my mom loved my dad." I stated, putting my hands on my hips. "She told me so."

His eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "What?"

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I talked to her earlier. She said she loved me and my dad more than anything." Okay, I know, _slight_ exaggeration, but hey, who cares?

Apparently, this kid. His brown eyes smoldered as he raised his sword's tip to my throat. "Prepare to die, Lilah Reed."

**A/N: Wow…well. THAT was interesting. They were pretty vicious and kinda OOC to each other…..but you know what they say: The apple never falls far from the tree. They can't help it; its in their DNA. **

**Anyhoo….HAPPPY HALLOWEEN! What did you go as? I went as Casey Becker…..if anyone can tell me who she is, I will HEART you forEVER! I frigging heart the movie she is a character in! If you can tell me who she is and what movie she's from, I will give you a surprise….it's really, REALLY amazing. Plus, you'll get a shout-out and bragging rights. =P**

**MY PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**1. I Caught Myself- Paramore**

**2. It Will Rain- Bruno Mars**

**3. All You Need Is Love- The Beatles**

**4. This City- Patrick Stump ft. Lupe Fiasco**

**5. One Of The Boys- Katy Perry  
><strong>

**Peace out!**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11 =)**


	11. Ch 10: So Kool

**A/N: AQUA-TOT wins! She was the first correct guesser on who Casey Becker is/was…..she was in the movie **_**Scream **_**(Which I also DON'T own) and I totally love that movie…I don't know why, really.**

**Anyway….No Kristy Jones. Sorry. But I re-read it, got to thinking, and all of the sudden it was an original story =O le gasp! Sooo, hopefully, one day you will be able to pick up a copy of it at your local bookstore =)**

**BUT I AM DISSAPOINTED. Seriously, guys? Only TWO people voted for who they think Lilah should like? I even updated the choices, so here:**

**Team Adam**

**Team Milliken **

**Team…..*shudders internally* Nico (UGH! =P)**

**Team Nobody**

**Team Anyone Other Than Those Listed**

**Answer the call on my poll!**

**I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 10:

Lilah's P.O.V.

"Mr. Di Angelo!" Chiron shouted and he burst through the cabin's door, an arrow notched. "Drop your weapon and release Miss Reed this instant!"

But Nico only shoved me against the wall, his hand around my throat, as he turned around half-way to face Chiron. "That would be against my orders." He said cooly. However, his sword hand fell to his side.

"Orders?" Chiron looked confused for a moment but covered himself up. "Your only orders are to release the girl at once and follow me to the big house!"

"She must pay!" Nico insisted.

This kid had issues.

I noticed his hand slackened a bit against my throat, enough for me to put in my two cents.

"Have you ever considered a psychiatrist?" I asked innocently. He whipped his head around to glare at me and re-strengthened his grasp on my throat.

"Crushing…..my…windpipe…" I choked out.

"Release her." Chiron demanded, his arrow still notched. "Now."

Nico's hands continued to add pressure to my throat. Images of Randy's hand wrapped around my throat flashed through my mind. _No. _I wouldn't let it happen again.

Newfound strength surged through me as I kicked out, planting a hard kick on his shin. He hadn't expected it and was now stumbling backwards, releasing me entirely. I pushed on his shoulders making him fall to the floor before he could re-gain his footing. I pried the sword out of his hand and tried to raise it.

And my God, it was _heavy_.

I briefly had time to wonder how he carried it around all the time as it's weight made me crash to the floor beside the son of Hades, who was already scrambling to his feet. He snatched the sword from my possession and raised it above me threateningly.

Then he froze. I don't know why he didn't bring the sword down that day, and I probably never will. He could've finished me that second, but I guess he saw something, right there, that made him stop.

It was all I needed to roll away and get up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Page-to-the-Break=P~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This hard white plastic chair was making my butt numb.

I'd been sitting here for God-Knows-How-Long, waiting for Chiron to finish up with Nico's punishment so that we could get to talking about me: where I was going to stay, what I was going to do to keep Hades' creepy kids from attacking me, you know, that kind of thing, when I spotted two blondes having a hushed conversation at the end of the hallway.

"Jessica!" I Stage-whispered. She whipped her head around to face me, along with another girl with the same curly blonde hair and storm-cloud eyes.

Jessica murmured something to the other girl, who in turn nodded, then they both made their way over to me.

"Lilah, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is our infamous daughter of Persephone, the new girl, Lilah." She gestured to me.

Annabeth looked me up and down. "Pleased to meet you." She finally said, hold out her hand.

I shook it. "Likewise."

"What are you here for?" Jessica asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear? Nico found me and went all ape-shiz on me." I said with a sigh.

Annabeth sighed as well. "Don't judge him too harshly, Lilah. He's had a…hard life." She said.

I sighed again. "Well, I've still been sitting here for a while, waiting for Chiron to talk to me."

"Oh!" Annabeth smacked her forehead. "Duh! I completely forgot!" She half-smiled at me. "Chiron just gave me your files and told me to take care of you, because he will be a while with Nico."

"Awesome." I stood up and stretched, wincing from the pain from my stiff and sore muscles.

~*~*~*~*~*~Wow-That-Was-Quick-So-Another-Page-Break!~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, you will have to put up with 'em until the Hephaestus cabin finishes building your cabin. It'll be two days, max." Annabeth said, smiling at me.

"Okay." I replied. Annabeth had finished showing me around to all the people and life. And I will honestly say, when a _real live _girl walked out of a tree, I screamed.

So I ended up scaring her right back into her tree.

But I think that's what _really_ convinced me. Convinced me that, no doubt, I was a half-blood, and this wasn't a joke. My mom really is a goddess.

Kick ass.

"Travis and Connor will be your cabin leaders until your cabin is constructed, so just follow their orders: Go to dinner, no fighting, go to bed. Really, any other instructions besides those, I advise you not to do." She smiled. "You'll catch on fast. You're a smart girl."

I smiled again. "Okay. So, I guess I should go to the Hermes cabin now?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Try not to leave any belongings lying around; they'll get stolen for sure."

"Annabeth!" Annabeth looked over her shoulder to a boy standing at a table covered with blue prints. He looked like the exact male version of Annabeth. He motioned for her to go over.

"I have to go, sorry." She apologized. "Malcolm and I have to finalize some blueprints. See ya later!" She turned and sprinted away.

"Bye!" I called out after her. I spun on my heel and walked towards the Hermes cabin., my thoughts churning. How is this possible? How did I never know?

Although I'd had a lesson on why it was possible, I still was so confused and curious.

Unfortunately, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I forgot something important. As soon as I took a step into the plain-looking Hermes cabin, I heard a sound.

_Zzip._

The sound seemed to travel up above my head. I instantly froze, realizing too late what I'd done.

Connor had caught up with me earlier and warned me about the booby-trapped door that disabled when you knocked the "secret knock". It was designed to keep out intruders, AKA non-Hermes kids.

My eyes flew up, but unfortunately that was all I had time to do as I watched a huge blue plastic bucket sway, then release a tidal wave of red water.

Right onto me.

I instantly soaked, the water getting into my eyes and ears and up my nose. My hair plastered itself onto my sodden cheeks. My clothes dripped, parts of my shirt clung to me. My jeans were all wet, which made me look like I'd peed myself a hundred times over. I wiggled my toes, which made a wet _shmock_ing sound inside my Converse shoes. Earlier, a Aphrodite daughter had given me strawberry-flavored lipgloss(which I'd long since eaten off) and a tube of mascara, which unfortunately, wasn't waterproof, which was currently dripping down my face, leaving big fat black streaks behind.

I licked my lips.

Not water.

Kool-aid.

Everyone within a mile's radius stopped and stared.

Then simultaneously burst into load, roaring laughter, especially the girl inside the Hermes cabin. She clutched her stomach as she laughed, her hair shaking.

I glared at her, but didn't move a muscle. If I did, my soaking underwear would more than likely bunch up and give me a huge wedgie. Which I did _not_ need right now.

Great. Just perfect.

Way to make a good impression on a huge group of complete strangers that I'll more than likely have to spend a _looong_ time with.

Whoop-de-freaking-do.

**A/N: Hola, peeps! Sorry it's been sooo long. But I've had sooo much un-needed DRAMA in my life recently. Like, earlier this week, this girl in my grade **_**bit**_** this other girl (Like, literally **_**BIT**_** another girl on the arm!), then told to principal that it was my fault, and that I told her to bite the other girl.**

**Major **_**WTF? **_**age.**

**And then the volleyball thing…..**

**Yeah. So. Anyway, I'm here now! So….yeah…..**

**MY PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**1. 5'oclock- T-Pain, Ft. Lily Allen (Lovelovelove!)**

**2. Jonathon Low- Vampire Weekend**

**3. Lonely Boy- The Black Keys (As for the music video- Anyone who dances like that is not lonely.)**

**4. Blood Pressure- MUTEMATH**

**5. Tonight I'm Lovin' You- Enrique Inglaseis (SP?) Yeah, I don't know why I put that…it just came on the radio while I was typing this.**

**So…..Hasta La Pasta, peoples of Earth! And especially those of you who know where it is that Romeo and Juliet killed themselves- if you know, put it in a review! That's today's trivia question.**

**I read the book Juliet Immortal…I'm not gonna go into it right now, but I'll talk about it next chapter. **

**Byee!=)**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	12. Ch 11: Going Green

**A/N: I would just like to apologize to you guys for a few things: *1) I haven't updated in EONS, part because I was super-duper busy, part because I had writer's block, and part because the poll results as they stand right now, Nico is the winner, and I **_**hate**_**, absolutely **_**HATE**_** Nico. Especially if he's paired with an OC. Sorry, but that's just my honesty. 2) **_**Part 2 of E is for Evergreen**_** on **_**Do, Re, MI**_** isn't up. That's because I wrote it, read it, and hated it. Like, really hated it. (Wow, I just full of story-hate right now, aren't I?) So I promise, **_**Do, Re, Mi **_**fans, that I **_**WILL**_** make it up to you.**

**I'm sure I typed up this chapter (or at least part of it) a while ago and didn't post it. So I guess I'll have to write it again.**

**No trivia question for today, but details and stuff/winners next chapter  
><strong>

**IF YOU CARE ABOUT THIS STORY (Even A **_**little**_** bit), BE SURE TO READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! Thanks!=)**

**I don't own PJO.**

Lilah's P.O.V

"Don't worry; It's not like it hasn't happened before. Especially with non-Hermes kids." The girl told me as she shook off the last of her giggles and grabbed my forearm. She pulled me inside and leaned out the door. "Thank you, you, thank you very much! We're here _all_ the time!" She announced. With that, she pulled the wooden door shut, sealing out the laughter. She turned to me, an impish grin on her face. She stepped easily over the puddles of red and over to me.

"I'm Lizzy. You're Lilah." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah." I replied lamely.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm again. "You need to change so you don't leave stains all over the carpet."

I looked down at the carpeted areas in the cabin and wondered if there was any place that wasn't _already_ stained.

She pulled me over to a set of two trunks at the end of a set of bunkbeds. She eyed them, then me, then finally decided on the trunk on the right side. She pulled on the lock a couple times until it snapped open, then she opened it to reveal pairs of jeans and shorts, socks, and a couple of skimpy, lacey little things that might've resembled underwear. Next to it was a few bright orange t-shirts and a couple orange tank tops with the camp logo on it. Under that was 2 pairs of Converse, a couple necklaces, a set of earrings, about few bracelets, some bras, some cute not-orange shirts, a few pictures, almost all featuring a pretty brunette and others, a wad of cash, a book of the top 10 biggest heists in the world written in Greek, a little red satin box, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, some bobby pins and hairties, and a few other random oddities.

Lizzy reached in and selected a pair of faded jean shorts, an orange shirt, some socks, a pair of "underwear", a pair of the Converse-a pair of gray low-tops, and a bra, then put them to the side, and shoved me off to the single bathroom in the cabin to take a shower.

After my shower, I politely refused the underwear and opted for my old ones (I rinsed them out in the sink and dried it with a hairdryer), blushingly asked for a smaller bra, and was surprised to find everything else fit fine. I told Lizzy _No, Thank-You _when she asked if I wanted any jewelry from the trunk because I already felt bad taking things from the girl without her permission.

"Oh, Bella won't care. Probably." She said with a shrug and a dismissive wave of her hand as she handed me undergarments from another trunk and Bella's hairbrush.

I combed through my hair in a daze, wondering what life would be like here. Would I have many friends? Any fun? Any siblings?

Lizzy announced that she was going to the camp store to buy more Kool-Aid packets and she'd be right back, then flounced out the door. I set the hairbrush down on Bella's trunk and went and sat on my temporary bunk. It was the bottom of the set and was the closest to the door.

I looked around the cabin. It looked normal; most beds looked occupied with pictures and such around the head of the beds. Trunks sat at the end of each set of bunkbeds, most with several, intricate and complicated locks on it, with the exception of a few, like Bella's. I also noticed that there was nothing of value in sight.

I stood up and looked around, peeking at pictures and reading things carved into the headboards and trunks. _Mikko was here. Travis + Katie. Connor is so dead to me. Property of Bellatrix. JL+MF=4 EVA. For a sex touch, call Tamara. I'm innocent!_

I traced my finger over each carving, deciphering (or, at least trying) to find the meaning of each one.

I stopped near the bunk I saw Lizzy lounging on earlier, and, in a hunch, reached under her pillow. However, all I felt was nothing. I sighed and went back to my bed.

"Nice try. But every good thief knows the pillow is an awful hiding place." I looked up to see Lizzy standing there, smirking, Bella's little red satin box in her hand and Kool-Aid packets stuffed in her pockets.

With a smirk, she tossed the box on Bella's bed, grabbed my arm, and said, "Dinnertime."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~P-P-P-PAGEBREAK!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The conch horn sounded just as we arrived at the dining pavilion.

Lizzy sniffed the air. "Mmm. Pizza night." She sauntered over to join her siblings. I started to follow, but someone grabbed my arm.

I turned around to find the pudgy drunk man, Mr. D. "Over there." He pointed over to a table near the front-middle of the pavilion. It was cherry-wood and had an engraving of pomegranate on the edge facing outward.

"Oh. Okay." I walked over and sat down nervously.

I hesitantly picked up my fork and bit my lip. I glanced around and noticed a steady stream of kids holding plates at a salad bar. The leafy green veggies actually looked pretty good, so I stood up and made my way over. I picked up a small plate from a stack. It was small and tinted green around the edges, and was covered in small flowers. It was so pretty, when it came time to fix my salad, I was almost sad to cover up the pretty design.

When I arrived back at my table, I noticed two things: 1) I was still alone, and 2) There was a large slice of vegetable pizza sitting at my place. I slid back onto the bench and set my salad down next to my pizza I picked my fork up again, shoved the pizza away, and stabbed a piece of lettuce and shoved in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed quickly, choking it down. I made a face, but ate a few more pieces of lettuce before shoving it all away. It may have looked good, but it still tasted like crap. I pushed the salad away, down to the other side of the table, then pulled my other plate towards me. I eyed it with disdain. I wished I had some soda or something.

I attempted to pick out some of the veggies, but it became painstakingly obvious that if I succeeded in removing them all, I would remove all the cheese, too. With a sigh, I slowly picked up my slice.

I hate vegtables.

I closed my eyes tight and shoved the pizza into my mouth, forcing myself to take a huge bite. I wanted to swallow it before I could taste it, but it was too late.

My nose scrunched up and I made a small noise of disgust and discomfort as the pizza slid down my throat.

I snatched at my goblet, surprised by the fact that it was filled. I quickly brought it to my lips and took large, greedy gulps. _Sprite._

I set the now-almost-empty glass down with a bang.

And realized that drinking all that Sprite was a mistake.

The carbonation lodged in my throat, fizzling, popping, and stinging. It felt like it was suffocating me, trying to kill me. It felt like something was blocking my throat and preventing all the soda to go down.

"Gah!" I gurgled, dropping the slice on the plate, and shoving the plate away, a little too hard. The plate slid right off the table's edge and smashed to the ground. My hands flew to my throat as I stood up and tried to step back, completely forgetting that I was in a bench. My arms flailed and wheeled as I fell backwards, tripping over the bench. My butt landed with a thump on the hard ground. A bit of Sprite flew from my mouth as I frantically tried to wipe my mouth. But little spurts kept flying out, uncontrollable.

I detangle myself from the bench and stood up. I staggered a bit, my throat burning, my tailbone throbbing, my stomach churning, and my head pounding. Then, in the middle of the pavilion, I coughed a couple of times, choked, gasped, and threw up. All over.

The last thing I saw as keeled backwards was the Lord of the Dead's gleaming eyes.

I blacked out.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! =P Anyway, I have from here on pretty much planned out…there won't be more than 8 chapters left! Le gasp!=O But never fear- the last few chapters will be shocking! Amazing! Extra-Fruitilicious! (-hungry for some Trix cereal.)**

**Okay. So business time. I love yall- you guys are the wind beneath my wings, or some deep an metaphorical shit like that. However, it seems that the majority of you have awful taste in guys. Cuz the final tallies are in, and the results are:**

**4 recorded votes- Nico**

**1 recorded vote- Milliken**

**1 recorded vote- Adam**

**1 recorded vote- Anybody Other Than The People Listed**

**0 recorded votes- Nobody**

**Well, as I said earlier, I hate Nico. And I'm not a doormat author- an author who the readers control nearly everything in the story and decide next to everything.**

**But I'm not gonna ignore you guys, either. I value your guys's opinions, I really do. I wouldn't be typing this if it wasn't for you guys, and I realize that. SO, while I have the plot all figured out, there are some holes; fill-in-the-blanks, if you will. I know what I'd **_**like **_**to do, but these fill-in-the blanks are for you guys, the fans and readers. The guy Lilah ends up hating? You decide. The guy she ends up kissing and holding hands with? You decide. But before this story progresses much farther, I need you guys to answer who your favorite guys is. If it's someone I haven't mentioned, **_**you**_** mention it. Kay? Kay. Soooo….**

**PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**1. Not Over You- Gavin DeGraw**

**2. No Hands- Waka Flocka Flame (A bit of foreshadowing, eh?;) WAIT, I meant the title, not the mean-eeewwwwww!….)**

**3. Loca- Shakira feat. El Cata**

**4. Misery- Maroon 5**

**5. Sorry For Party Rockin- LMFAO**

**Please Review! Another chapter will come in this week, if you dooooo…;)**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**

**P.S. Apologies for all my long A/Ns =)**


	13. Author's Note (sorry)

**Entirely Overdue Author's Note in Which I Beg for Your Forgiveness and Grovel at Your Feet For Help:**

Hey guys, long time no see, eh? It's been YEARS. Like, literally years. And now I'm back. I am so, SO freaking sorry for leaving you guys like I did. Please, please forgive me? And I really, really want to continue this story:)

But, see, the problem is, I don't remember what direction this story was going to take. I don't remember any of the details or any of my ideas. Also, I don't even know if people still READ this, or even LIKE it. I'll be honest, I've reread this stuff, and JESUS. CRINGING ALL OVER THE PLACE. Some of this is really, really bad. But some of it's good. And I'm pretty sure all of my old friends and readers aren't active anymore:(

But I'm willing to give this another try, yeah? Because if you ARE still around, you guys at least deserve a little bit of closure. So here are your options:

1. I do NOTHING with this story. I leave it be, as it is now, and just don't touch it anymore. I can leave it alone and you guys can just draw your own conclusion(s) for it.

2. I rewrite. I'll try to salvage the good parts, and I'll keep the main idea….I'll just rewrite and execute it better. Again, THE CENTRAL IDEA WILL REMAIN THE SAME. Same plot, same characters, better writing.

3. I DON'T rewrite the already existing chapters, just leave them be, and then add on new chapters with better writing. I'll just continue on with the story as if I never even left.

4. Maybe just delete the damn thing. I dunno.

And that's that. So. I'm really, really glad to be back. So even if you DON'T like this story, please drop me a review or a PM with which option you think I should take and/or any ideas you may have concerning the story. This note has been posted on almost ALL of my stories, with the exception of a few that are either complete or that I already know what I'm doing with. If that sentence even made sense. Whatever. But on most of my stories, I need your help. Tell me what direction I should take, 1, 2, or 3. Or even 4.

Thank you guys sooo much for sticking by if you have, or for reading if you're new. I love you guys so much. SO MUCH.

Read on and Rock out,

NinjaNakkiOfCabin11


End file.
